


Brothers

by eatthebunny



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Does Will Graham need saving?, Established Relationship, Hannibal AU, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessive Hannibal, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatthebunny/pseuds/eatthebunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal are new lovers. Will never knew Hannibal had a twin brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Present!

I can't believe it's been over a year since I wrote _Brothers_.

To celebrate, I made some nicely formatted versions for anyone who'd like them.

[PDF](http://eat-the-bunny.com/Brothers.pdf) | [epub](http://eat-the-bunny.com/Brothers.epub) | [mobi](http://eat-the-bunny.com/Brothers.mobi) (kindle)


	2. Nigel

Will pushed open the door, not bothering to knock; Hannibal was expecting him. There were delicious smells coming from the kitchen as usual, and Will's stomach growled in response.

Looking down at the bottle of wine in his hand, he chewed his lip; the woman at the store had assured him that it would go well with any number of meat dishes, but Will was suddenly unsure about it. He knew that Hannibal had an extensive wine collection in the cellar... Why had he brought wine? He nearly turned around to put it back in his Volvo when he heard whistling coming from the kitchen. Making his way to what he liked to think of as Hannibal's laboratory, Will was surprised to smell tobacco smoke in the air.

He stepped into the kitchen and saw that Hannibal was standing at his usual place, peering into a metal bowl while holding a bottle of beer in one hand. Smelling smoke again, Will's eyes went to the counter where there was a crushed cigarette butt in a glass ashtray. He hadn't known they were expecting anyone else. Feeling a little dismayed that he wouldn't have the doctor to himself that evening, he stepped forward. Hannibal looked up at him and smiled wide. Confused, Will looked at the oddly-dressed older man. He was wearing a short-sleeved, beige polo shirt with a pattern of sixties-style kidney shapes in muted colours on it, and it was open at the neck. Though he had seen Hannibal with his hair mussed up many times, it had always managed to remain somewhat elegant. However, today he was wearing it down and unstyled, and it seemed longer and lighter than Will remembered. Realizing that the doctor hadn't said anything yet, Will took another few steps forward.

"Hi," he said. "I brought some wine. It's an old-world zin..." He put the bottle on the counter and smiled, feeling weirdly awkward all of a sudden. Since he and the doctor had started to see each other in a more intimate fashion, Will had begun to feel more at ease in Hannibal's presence. At the moment, though, he was anything but.

"Hello there, young man," said Hannibal, his brown eyes twinkling in mischief; Will frowned and watched as Hannibal took a swig from the bottle of beer he was holding. There was something not right here; all of his senses were screaming at him to see... and then Hannibal turned his head. There was a tattoo on the side of his neck. Will took a step back, crashing into the butcher's block in the middle of the floor.

"Wh-what the fuck?" he said, reaching for the gun at his hip that wasn't there. The man with Hannibal's face chuckled and pulled a soft pack of Camels from the front pocket of his shirt. Those were Hannibal's hands: the swarthy skin, the tapered fingers, and prominent veins.

"This is my brother Nigel, and he was just leaving," said a second accented voice. Will's head whipped around and saw that another man, this time the true Hannibal Lecter, had stepped into the kitchen from the dining room. Will's heart was pounding in his chest, and he felt incredibly stupid for not immediately thinking "brother" rather than "impostor". Laughing a little sheepishly, he straightened and nodded at Nigel who was chuckling as he leaned over to tap ash off his cigarette.

"Will. Pleased to meet you," said the FBI agent, trying to seem nonchalant.

Turning to Hannibal, Will frowned. "Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" he asked. Hannibal looked down in dismay at the ashtray on the counter and pushed it further away. Nigel left his spot and came to lean a hip against the counter, and his gaze roamed over Will's face; his scrutiny was making him slightly uncomfortable.

"It never came up," said Hannibal simply, his lips curling into a gracious smile as he shrugged. Nigel laughed once and shook his head, scratching his upper lip with the nail of his thumb.

￼"Just fucking like you, Han," said Nigel, drawing on his Camel. "He just doesn't like to admit that he's related to an asshole like me. Isn't that right, my dear brother?"

"Nigel, you have the papers. Isn't it past time that you were on your way?" said Hannibal, his brows high. Will had never seen Hannibal so flustered before; it was strangely amusing.

"Hey... What's the hurry? Why don't I stay for a bit? Catch up. Drink some fucking wine," said Nigel finally looking away from Will. He picked up the bottle of wine that Will had brought and peered thoughtfully at the label. Turning around, the man opened a drawer and started rooting around in it, looking for a corkscrew.

Hannibal's face took on a look of exasperation that Will had never seen before. He watched as the doctor pulled the bottle of wine out of Nigel's hands and reached for the waiter's corkscrew that had been on the counter the entire time. Arms folded, Will leaned back on the butcher's block and smiled. Hannibal, seeing Will's amusement, pointed the corkscrew at him.

"Don't encourage him. He'll only stay longer," he said, smiling ruefully.

Nigel laughed and crushed out his cigarette.

Hannibal poured a glass of the wine for Will and held it out. Before Will had a chance to grab it, Nigel plucked it from the doctor's hand and held it under his own nose, smelling deep. He gazed over the rim at him, and Will felt suddenly hot. Nigel's eyes were narrowed in amusement, but the pupils were wide and his lips were slightly parted. There was something so completely bizarre about seeing his lover's face on someone else, especially when that someone was so incredibly different. Where Hannibal was the graceful panther, his twin brother was a randy tomcat. The look Nigel gave Will as he handed him his glass was purely, and aggressively sexual; it made him feel a little weak. Clearing his throat, Will glanced over at Hannibal, but the doctor was busy chopping something and hadn't noticed the exchange. He looked down at his feet and noticed that Nigel was wearing a pair of loafers that would never, ever be seen on Hannibal's feet. Despite himself, he grinned. Maybe it was because Nigel looked almost exactly like Hannibal, but he felt a little more at ease than he normally did in new company. When he glanced back up, Nigel grinned and winked at him. Will blushed.

"So.. ah... Nigel. What do you do for a living?" he asked, desperately wanting to dispel some of the tension. He looked sidelong at Hannibal. The doctor had lifted his eyes, and was staring at his brother. Will had the immediate impression that whatever Nigel was about to say, it would be at least partially a lie.

"I run an export company from Bucharest," said Nigel. "Mainly carpets." It was most definitely a lie. "You're the FBI agent that Hannibal told me about, aren't you?" asked Nigel, taking a swig from his beer bottle before depositing in on the corner of the stainless steel countertop. Hannibal immediately picked it up and placed it in the sink.

Will nodded.

"Well. Part-time. I mostly give lectures at the academy," he said, taking a sip of wine. It was good; he was glad he had asked someone to help him choose it. Watching as Nigel poured himself a too-big glass of wine, Will smiled again.

"Now see, I find that interesting. You like the minds of killers and bad men?" asked Nigel.

"Ah... 'like' is not exactly the word I would use, but yes. That's where my interest lies," answered Will. He was startled when Nigel took a step towards him, staring him down with eyes like chips of obsidian.

"Tell me, Will-the-part-time-FBI agent... what do you see when you look at me? Do you see a bad man?" he asked, his face serious. Hannibal made a sharp, disapproving sound, but Will couldn't look away from Nigel. He could see danger, yes... But bad? He felt a little shaky and laughed.

"I see someone who's having a good time trying to intimidate me," Will said, trying to sound blasé. Nigel's face immediately creased into a delighted grin. He threw an arm around Will's neck and turned to Hannibal.

"I approve of your choice in men, Han," he said, laughing. Nigel smelled of harsh tobacco and a subtly musky cologne. Will felt a little breathless from the nonchalant way that the older man touched him, his hand squeezing his shoulder. Normally, he would have cringed from the contact, but Nigel was just as charming as Hannibal, though of a wholly different type. However, the arm around his back was causing his heart to thump louder in his chest, and he felt nothing short of guilty when he looked to Hannibal. When he saw that the doctor was watching him with a curious expression on his face, Will let out a little embarrassed huff of breath.

A moment later, Nigel disengaged himself and rounded the counter again. He looked down at the food Hannibal was preparing. "You're making enough for me? I'm staying for supper. Leave the meat out though, Han," said Nigel.

"You're a vegetarian?" asked Will; his desire to keep the newcomer engaged was an involuntary thing. Nigel pulled the soft pack out of his pocket again and tapped out another cigarette. He laughed and shook his head.

"Me, a vegetarian? No... no. I just don't like the cuts of meat that Hannibal chooses," he said, turning to smile at his brother.

Hannibal chuckled and shook his head, dusting his floury hands off on his apron. Will frowned and felt like he was missing the punchline of a joke. Hannibal picked up the bottle of wine and walked up to pour some more into Will's glass.

"If we have to put up with the boorish nature of my dear brother, I do believe that we may need some more wine."


	3. Supper

Will watched as Nigel pulled a gun out of the back of his dark blue jeans to lay it on the table before he sat down. Will raised his eyebrows; it was a veritable hand-cannon, a big ALFA type revolver that the Czech republic still used in its police force.

"Don't worry, precious. It's not loaded," said the man from Bucharest, grinning at Will as he sat down at the head of the table. Hannibal, entering with a plate in each hand and one balanced on his forearm, looked down in dismay at his brother. It was obvious from his expression that he had intended to sit there. With an air of chilled civility, Hannibal placed the meal of rice and vegetables in front of Nigel before putting Will's plate of lamb down on the table.

"Bon appétit," said Hannibal, rounding the table, and setting his own plate down across from Will before sitting down. The meal was exquisite as usual—the plum and rosemary lamb shanks were meltingly delicious on the tongue, and the second bottle of red they had opened, a Northern Rhône Syrah, went extremely well with it, even to Will's somewhat blunt palate. Nigel watched Will take a few bites of meat before digging into his own food, turning his eyes to his brother with a sly grin.

"Has he met your butcher, Han?" asked Nigel, spearing some asparagus with his fork and snapping it in half with his sharp teeth. Hannibal's food stopped halfway to his mouth, and his brow creased.

"No. He has not," replied the doctor, his fork resuming its course. "Why don't you tell Will more about your export business, Nigel?" he continued after he had swallowed, cutting another piece of shank off the bone.

Hannibal's brother frowned and nodded.

"Fine. I was just having some fun. You used to be more fun, Hannibal," he said, chewing. Will frowned into his food, not following the conversation. There was something obviously going on between the two brothers that eluded him. When he looked back up, Nigel was grinning at him.

"Why don't you tell us about some really fucking bad men, Will. I'd love to hear about your work," said Nigel, pointing at Will with the end of his fork.

+++

Will couldn't believe how hard he was laughing. Nigel was in the middle of telling yet another ridiculous story, this one about getting lost at night in the middle of Denmark in the dead of winter and having to sit side-saddle on the back of a prostitute's snowmobile because he had split his pants trying to climb out of a ditch. Will's chest was beginning to hurt, and he reached up to remove his glasses to wipe away tears. Even Hannibal, who had rolled his eyes at the beginning of the tale, was now sitting back in his chair, chuckling and shaking his head at his brother's antics.

"And did you fuck this woman?" asked Hannibal, smiling wide. Will nearly choked at hearing Hannibal swear; the elegant older man was not normally given to profanity.

Nigel roared with laughter and slapped the table in front of him.

"Of course I fucked her... Who do you think I am? Her _and_ her sister! What a fucking night," he said, chortling.

Grinning at the spectacle, Will took a big gulp of wine, a new world Bordeaux this time, and went to put his glasses back on. Before he had a chance to bring them to his face, Nigel snatched them from him and placed them next to the gun. He shook one long finger in the air and clucked his tongue.

"Uh uh, Will. It's a shame to cover up those pretty blues of yours. In fact, I would love to get a closer look," he said, standing. Will felt a little stunned as he watched the man slide a chair back with one long leg and sit down next to him, pulling the chair close. Will looked over at Hannibal; the doctor was swirling his glass of wine on the table top, staring at Will with curiosity. Didn't he care that his brother was obviously flirting with Will?

Will started when Nigel reached under the table a moment later to rest his fingertips on his thigh, and he felt his face start to burn. This was past flirting even. After taking another swallow of wine, Will closed his eyes. He found Nigel incredibly alluring. The two brothers shared the same captivating physicality that had attracted him to Hannibal to begin with; a sort of self-possessed poise that boasted of a man in control of his world. However, unlike the more reserved Hannibal, Nigel was a gregarious ruffian whose rough charm came through in his easy laughter and enthusiastic use of expletives. Pheromones, he thought. It has to be pheromones. He opened his eyes. Will couldn't remember the last time he had smiled so much. He also couldn't remember the last time he had drunk so much wine. As if prompted by his thoughts, Nigel leaned across the table, making sure to press himself against Will's side as he did so, to grab the near-empty bottle of wine. Nigel upturned the bottle over Will's glass and sat back in his chair, his fingers dancing and squeezing up the younger man's leg. Disarmed by the forwardness of Nigel's advances, Will didn't know what to do. Looking up at Hannibal again, he saw that the two brothers were staring at each other, faces serious.

Hannibal nodded ever so slightly, and Nigel laughed.

"See? I knew you were still fun, Han. Just like old times, then?" said Nigel.

Hannibal smirked and lifted his glass in a salute before putting it to his lips. Will frowned, confused again. Maybe there was some truth to twins being able to read each other's body language so easily that it seemed like telepathy. He heard Nigel push his chair back.

"Will... Come here," said the older man. His face was ruddy from alcohol, yet his eyes were sharp and clear. He patted his lap with one hand.

Will goggled at him.

"What?" he asked, astounded. When he glanced at Hannibal, the doctor made a sort of shooing motion with his hand.

"He wants you to sit on his lap, Will. Do as he says," said Hannibal, his voice taking on the soft yet commanding tone that always sent chills of excitement through Will. Will felt a little lightheaded from drink, and he shook his head to try to clear it.

"You want me to sit on your brother's lap," he replied, his voice unsteady.

Hannibal leaned forward with his elbows on the table.

"I don't recall you being so hard of hearing the last time I asked you to do something," he said, his eyes hooded. However, there was mischief in his look, and Will swallowed. He couldn't claim not to be interested; the truth of his arousal pressed hard against the seam of his jeans and would be apparent the moment he stood. Will also loved nothing more than pleasing his shockingly imaginative lover. Taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed himself back from the table and cautiously approached Nigel. The older man stared up at him with a hungry smile on his gracefully curved lips... familiar lips; Will knew exactly how they would feel on his. Feeling dizzy from more than just the wine, he took another step towards Hannibal's twin.

The man reached up and took Will by the waist, his big hands warm even through his layers of clothing. After turning Will around, Nigel pulled him back onto his lap. Breathless and giddy, Will laughed. He felt silly sitting on Nigel's thighs, and it was slightly awkward. However, Hannibal was watching him with naked desire on his handsome face as his brother reached forward to part Will's knees so the younger man's legs hung to either side of his own. Will's heart beat double in his chest; he knew he was in over his head as Nigel wrapped his fingers around the younger man's throat, pulling Will back against his chest. In a daze, he watched Hannibal across the table, slowly unknotting his tie.


	4. Dessert

Nigel's fingers tightened slightly as he tilted Will's head back and to the side. Will licked his lips and shivered as the man's mouth touched his neck, right where the pulse was jumping under his skin. He closed his eyes and held his breath; Nigel slid his lips softly down the curve of his neck, inhaling deeply as he went. The older man's voice purred near his ear, his accent softening the words as his warm breath raised the hair at Will's nape.

"You smell delicious, darling boy. I see my brother has been buying you gifts," he said softly.

"Mmhmm," replied Will, desiring nothing more than to feel those soft lips stroke his fevered skin again. Trembling as Nigel kissed his neck, Will gasped and shuddered when he felt the man open his mouth and slowly lick up to his ear, taking the younger man's earlobe between sharp teeth. Somewhere in his daze, Will recognized the sound of a chair being pushed back. When Hannibal spoke up, it was from much closer than before; though Will couldn't see him, he guessed that the doctor was standing in front of them, maybe leaning against the table's edge.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Hannibal a smile in his voice.

Nigel released Will's ear and chuckled.

"It's your favourite cologne, Han. I'd say it was pretty fucking obvious," replied Nigel, nipping softly at Will's ear again. Will winced and then frowned as the man beneath him worked a hand between their bodies and dragged something out of the pocket of his jeans. Will opened his eyes and turned his head slightly. In Nigel's hand was a big pocketknife. He watched wide-eyed as the man's wrist flicked hard, opening the blade with a sharp click. Will's heart, already thundering in his chest, seemed to miss a beat before picking up speed.

"Uh... what are—" he started saying before Nigel's hand moved from his throat to cover his mouth hard.

"Was this a gift too?" asked Nigel, the tip of the blade tapping the front of Will's shirt. Will heard Hannibal laugh a little scornfully.

"Are you trying to insult me?" asked Hannibal.

Will frowned.

"Then you don't mind if I cut it off your pet, do you?" asked Nigel, sliding the blade between the buttons of Will's plaid shirt.

Suddenly remembering that his hands were free, Will brought one up to grab at Nigel's wrist, the other attempting to pry the large hand off of his mouth. The sharp tip of the blade pressed against his flesh; though it didn't cut into him, the message was clear: don't move. Squeezing his eyes shut, Will panted hard through his nose and dropped his hands. The blood sang in his ears as he felt himself go limp against Nigel. No… He wouldn't struggle. The bulge in the front of his pants made a lie of his earlier assertions; Will did indeed like bad men.

"That's a bit on the dramatic side, don't you think, Nigel?" asked Hannibal.

The man beneath Will chuckled softly. A button plinked to the floor as Nigel's knife cut through the threads holding it to Will's shirt.

Part of him wondered how many of Hannibal's toys Nigel had broken when they were children.

A moment later, the plaid shirt gaped as all the buttons were sliced away, and Nigel resumed his slow tonguing of the younger man's neck. Groaning against Nigel's hand, Will felt the cold metal of the blade stroke his chest gently; he longed for the man's touch against his bare skin. Arching his back to push out his chest, he tried to make his desires known but was only rewarded by the knife being withdrawn. _Please._ Will's nipples puckered from the sudden cool air as his shirt was pulled open by another pair of hands, and he trembled. He opened his eyes and saw Hannibal looking down at him; the doctor, having removed his tie and loosened his shirt collar, was staring at him with a gaze darkened by lust. Will pleaded with his eyes, and Hannibal's lips curled into an amused smile.

"Do you like my brother, Will?" murmured Hannibal. "He seems to like you very much."

In response to Hannibal's words, Nigel nibbled gently at the corner of Will's jaw. Hannibal stroked Will's chest and pinched his nipple hard, forcing a gasp out of him.

"Mmmyes. I daresay I do," replied Nigel, his voice husky in Will's ear. Hannibal leaned forward and pulled Nigel's hand away from Will's mouth; the younger man went rigid with surprise as Hannibal then guided his brother's hand down Will’s chest and stomach to curl Nigel's fingers around the hard ridge at the front of Will’s jeans. Will's breath hissed out of him, and he arched his back again as the older man's hand cupped him firmly through the material, his nails scratching at the denim creating little vibrations that brought more blood surging into his aching cock. Hannibal smiled at the sight and slowly brought his lips to Will's, opening his mouth over the younger man's to tongue deep into him.

Will was almost frantic with desire. Nigel was working with his mouth, licking and sucking at the crook of Will's neck, while his hand kneaded the soft bulge of his balls before sliding hard fingers up to tease his erection through the thick material of his jeans. Hannibal kissed him insistently, and Will was breathless and bruised from the force of it, bringing up his hands to clutch at the older man's neck and shoulders. Before Hannibal, Will had known lust... But it was a brittle and pale memory compared to the erotic, hot-liquid pulse that now ran through him, making him a willing slave.

Will moaned against Hannibal's lips when the button of his jeans was undone, and he thrust his hips forward to help Nigel reach his fly, feeling the hardness of the older man's cock beneath him as he did so. Hannibal, hearing the sound of Will's zipper being pulled, released the younger man's mouth and smiled wickedly; with one hand on Will's thigh and the other on Nigel's shoulder, he looked down to watch his brother free Will's trapped erection from his pants. Nigel's nimble fingers parted the material and traced a long finger over the hard shaft straining against Will's thin blue boxers, stroking the ridge of his cockhead through the blatant wet spot. Will's thighs trembled from the man's confident touch, and he held his legs further apart, letting his head drop back on Nigel's wide, muscular shoulder. The knife fell to the floor as Nigel brought his other hand down to Will's groin, pulling the elastic away from the younger man's skin to dip his fingers below. Will heard Nigel groan softly beneath his breath.

"So wet already, young Will?" asked the older man, swiping his thumb across the head of Will's cock. "That's a fucking pretty sight." Will moaned loud, the sensitive, engorged skin was slick with precum, and Nigel's thumb slid over it easily. When Hannibal released his thigh, Will brought his head up again and saw that the doctor held the waistband of his boxers back so that Nigel could move his hands freely within their confines. When the hand finally curled around his length, Will cried out, a whimpering animal noise from a throat dry from panting.

Nigel moved his lips directly against the curve of Will's ear, while his other hand cupped his balls softly, and he let out a soft moan of pleasure at the younger man's response. "Hmmm... I still think you're wearing too much, but I seem to have lost my knife. It's a crying shame," he said almost conversationally as he stroked and squeezed Will's cock. The younger man shuddered and groaned on top of him, reeling from the sensation. He opened his eyes again and saw that Hannibal was watching his face, his lips parted with desire as he watched Will's shameless reaction to his brother's talented hands.

The doctor smiled when he saw Will's half-lidded gaze.

"Shall we take you into my room? Shall I let my brother have his way with you?" asked Hannibal quietly. He leaned forward and traced his tongue up the other side of Will's neck. "I've been so gentle with you thus far... Nigel has cruder desires in mind."

Will heard Nigel laugh huskily, sounding a little breathless.

"That's very true... There's nothing I'd like more than to have you stripped and on your hands and knees, ready for my cock while my brother fucks your mouth," purred Nigel into Will's ear. "Would you like that, my darling? Would you like to be our toy?" Will closed his eyes, his breath coming in gasps out of his burning lungs. He licked his dry lips and nodded quickly. Nigel's words made him ache with lust.

 _Yes... their toy_. He desperately wanted to be splayed and mounted, trapped like a fuck toy between the two powerful brothers.


	5. Digestif

Will watched in a daze as Hannibal straightened up at his frantic nod. Nigel's hands stopped moving over Will's rigid staff, snapping the elastic of his waistband to cover him. Will's whimper of dismay was loud, and it prompted a chuckle out of Nigel. Hannibal reached for Will's hand, but Nigel stopped him.

"Hang on. I'd like to hear him say it," said Nigel, his hands coming up to stroke Will's chest. Will frowned, frustrated and confused. Between the wine, the adrenaline, and the endorphins, he felt a little unhinged.

"Say what?" asked Will, his voice raw. He shifted uncomfortably and brought his hands to his crotch; Nigel took one in his grasp and brought it up to his mouth. He licked Will's palm from wrist to fingertip, pausing to graze his teeth on the end of the younger man's index finger, his tongue swirling over the sensitive pad for a moment. Will gasped; in some ways that simple gesture was more intimate than the hand on his cock had been. He felt a fresh surge of desire and bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud like a fool. Hannibal folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head, watching the younger man's face.

"Say 'I want you to fuck my ass, Nigel darling'," said the dangerous man from Bucharest, his tongue coming out to lick Will's wrist again.

"Aahh.. _shit_. Um... I want," Will said, clenching his eyes shut as Nigel put the younger man's finger in his mouth. He let out a long, trembling sigh.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Hannibal, sounding amused yet impatient.

"Yes," said Nigel, his voice strangely serious. "You play with your toy your way, but let me have my fun."

Will realized that unless he said the shameful words, he wasn't going to be given respite any time soon.

"I... want you to fuck my ass, Nigel," he whispered, his brow furrowing in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. And you have to say ‘Nigel darling’," said the older man, stroking the side of Will's face with the fingers of one hand while he pressed his palm down on the Will’s cloth-covered cock with the other.

Will groaned softly.

"I want you to fuck my ass, Nigel darling. Please. _Please_ I just can't..." he said, panting. The words were so shocking to say. Hannibal never made him talk like that.

"Satisfied?" asked Hannibal. Will opened his eyes and looked at his lover. His face must have been tragic because Hannibal clucked his tongue and shook his head.

"Come, Will..." he said and, without warning, the doctor grabbed his wrist out of Nigel's hand, lifting him in one motion over his shoulder. Will gasped and Nigel laughed out loud as his brother started carrying the younger man out of the room. Will raised his head to watch Nigel as they made their way down the hall, the older man quickly unbuttoning his polo shirt and letting it fall to the floor behind him. He had the same broad shoulders and muscular, furry chest as Hannibal, but with twisted scar tissue along his ribs on the left side. Nigel's eyes were dark and hungry as he followed Hannibal and Will, reaching down to unbutton his pants as he walked. Will felt excited and a little afraid; this was a man who could hurt him.

_I want you to hurt me._

Hannibal threw Will onto the bed on his back and climbed up to straddle him, leaning down to begin kissing him long and deep. Will moaned into the doctor's mouth, his shaking hands coming up to awkwardly pull Hannibal's shirt out of his pants. Taking Will's bottom lip between his teeth, Hannibal ran his hand down the younger man's body and pushed down on the waistband of Will's boxers. Will whimpered as he felt another set of hands begin tugging down his pants and underwear. Soon his cock was free and throbbing in time to his heart. Desperate for contact, he moved his hips and almost cried out when a hand curled around his cock, milking it slowly as Hannibal ravaged his mouth with rough kisses.

"Move," Will heard Nigel growl. At first he was confused but then realized that Nigel meant his brother. Hannibal relinquished Will's mouth and looked behind him. "Fucking move, Han," repeated Nigel, and Will saw a flash of anger in Hannibal's eyes. However, the doctor moved to the side, and Will's head came up off the bed to watch the man kneeling between his legs suddenly take his cock into his mouth.

"F-fuck," he said, and reached for Hannibal.

Nigel bobbed rapidly over the head of Will's cock a few times, his tongue smoothing and dipping into the slit of it in quick motions. Digging his fingers into Hannibal's shoulders, Will opened his mouth to his lover's kiss. With his passion mounting staggeringly quickly due to Nigel's thorough, mobile mouth, Will was suddenly afraid that he wasn't supposed to climax just yet and pulled back from Hannibal with a sharp cry.

"Stop! You're going to make me cum... soon," he panted. He yelped as Nigel swallowed his length down, and then the man simply sat up, leaving Will's wet cock throbbing and abandoned against his stomach. Will lifted his head again and saw Nigel was running his thumb along his bottom lip, a lusty grin on his handsome face.

"Does my brother not let you cum when you want to? You poor thing." he said, laughing.

Will's eyes flicked to Hannibal's face and nodded. Orgasm delay was one of Hannibal's favourite tortures to put Will through.

"He's a very good boy," added Hannibal quietly. His brown eyes were on Will's as he pulled his own shirt off and quickly undid his dress pants. In a daze, Will watched as Hannibal slid off the bed in a smooth motion and then stripped his trousers off. Stroking himself as Will watched, Hannibal smiled at him. The doctor's thick cock was hard and its wide, purplish head bulged with the motions of Hannibal's hand. Nigel's cock would be identical.

He would be fucked by the same cock from both ends if Nigel had his way.

Will gasped as he was suddenly tugged down the bed, Nigel pulling on his hips until the younger man's ass was near the edge of it with his knees up, heels barely able to stay on the mattress. Nigel knelt down on the floor and pressed back on Will's thighs so that his legs went up. His cock bobbed up once off his stomach, only to land again in the small puddle of slick fluid gathering in his belly hair. Feeling terribly exposed, Will whimpered. Nigel spread Will's cheeks and leaned down, spitting hard against the younger man's asshole.

"Don't be a savage, Nigel," said Hannibal. "Why not use something more appropriate?" He tossed Nigel a bottle of lubricant, and the man caught it with one hand, staring at it for a moment.

Nigel laughed.

"Always so fucking proper," he smirked. "Can't I just stick my tongue in his ass and then fuck him the way God intended? Wait... Are you afraid that I'm going to hurt the poor boy? Please tell me you've fucked him already a few times."

Hannibal had climbed back up onto the bed and idly clasped Will's throat as he watched his brother. He grinned, wolflike, at Nigel's words, and Will trembled.

It was surreal. They were discussing him like he was a piece of meat. Will almost hated himself for enjoying it.

Hannibal's fingers pressed down on his windpipe—another of his favourites games was depriving Will of oxygen—and Will closed his eyes, shuddering in surprise when Nigel's tongue licked him from asshole to testicles, and back again.

As the man's long tongue slid into Will's ass, Hannibal's hand left his throat and something smooth and hot touched his lips. Will opened his mouth obediently and let Hannibal feed him his cock. Groaning around the thick shaft, Will moved his hips in time to Nigel's shallow tongue-thrusts. Throat open to Hannibal, Will felt the mattress sink down next to his head as the older man leaned over him for a better angle, holding himself up with one arm as he fucked Will's mouth slowly. Will knew Hannibal's eyes would be closed and his face flushed; from his parted lips came a soft huff of breath as his cockhead bumped the back of Will's throat.

Will lifted his hands and pushed back on Hannibal when he gagged slightly. The doctor waited a moment and then pushed his cock back into Will's throat. Then Nigel's tongue was replaced by a long finger, and Will began letting out whimpers with every thrust as the man stroked the hard nut of his prostate in a smooth rhythm. He wrapped his own hand around his cock and squeezed and pulled at the head of it, the finger inside him electrifying every sensation. Will felt a heat spreading out from his groin like warm molasses. With his ass being fingered and his cock in hand, he was able to take more of Hannibal's length down his throat as hot, liquid lust calmed his throat muscles.

"On your knees, Will," came Nigel's command, and Will moved to obey immediately. He was no longer a man; he was a puppet at the mercy of the self-possessed doctor and his dangerous brother. Will was going to be fucked by a man he only just met, and he was desperate for it.

He felt completely depraved.

Hannibal moved again to Will's head as the younger man turned over and got up on hands and knees, he pushed his cock back into the warm wet tunnel of Will’s mouth. Hannibal's hands came up around his shoulders, caressing the skin there in an almost distracted fashion as Will eagerly swallowed down his length.

"Down lower, Will. Spread those fucking legs like a good boy. Yes... Yes down like that," murmured Nigel from behind him. Will felt Nigel push a wide thumb into his ass, stretching him open as he spat again, spreading the saliva inside him. Will's heart knocked against his ribs as Nigel slid a hand over his left ass cheek, giving it a gentle pat before squeezing hard.

"God look at that ass. Hannibal, you're a lucky fucking man to have an ass this tight to fuck whenever you please," said Nigel, his voice rough with passion. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this."


	6. Consummation

Will flinched involuntarily when Nigel started pushing his cock against his asshole. Careful not to bite down on Hannibal, Will shut his eyes and tried to relax. Breathe. He was being stretched open, and he whimpered from the pain.

Nigel stopped moving when he realized he wasn't getting anywhere. "Oh that is _fucking_ tight," he said, delivering a stinging slap to Will's ass.

The younger man yelped, his cry muffled by the cock in his mouth.

After hearing the bottle of lube being snapped open, Will felt a cool drip of it being poured on him. Nigel's cockhead breached him again, moving in and out quickly a few times to smear the slippery stuff over and inside the rim of Will's ass before finally pushing forward hard and slow. Will groaned, his throat wide open to Hannibal, and breathed quickly through his nose. When Hannibal had taken him the first time it had hurt—the brothers were alarmingly well endowed, and this time seemed only slightly less daunting.

Then, as the thickness of Nigel's cock slid full into him, the older man moved his hands to Will's hips. The warm sensation of being held firmly by four hands made Will shudder, and he started moving slowly with Nigel, eager to please. The cock inside his ass started gliding smoothly as Will's muscles loosened and desire took over. The way that the head of Nigel's shaft rubbed over the sweet spot inside him soon had Will moaning loudly as he worked his mouth over Hannibal's cock, relishing the taste of his lover's precum, salty on his tongue. His own length swung back and forth between his legs, getting harder by the thrust. He wanted to lift a hand off the bed to stroke himself while the brothers used his body, but was afraid of toppling over or wrecking the steadily, increasing tempo of Nigel's fucking. However, in growing surprise, he realized soon that he didn't have to touch himself: the urgency of Nigel's pounding was like a surging wave inside him, pushing him further and further into the path of climax.

Nigel muttered something in his mother tongue, and Hannibal laughed and replied. It was strangely erotic not to understand them. Were the brothers pleased with him? Will pushed back hard into Nigel's next thrust and used his tongue and lips like Hannibal had shown him not so long ago.

Hannibal stroked his shoulders, leaning forward to slide his hands down Will's slick ribs, making the younger man realize that he was dripping with sweat. He grunted as Nigel tightened his grasp on his hips to better plunge his length into Will's body, his smooth movements a steady rhythm propelled by a rolling, graceful motion of his pelvis. The waves inside Will rose up, higher and faster, and he thought he would surely climax... but his pleasure plateaued, becoming a steady, throbbing, all-encompassing raw heat inside him. Out of his throat came a long, low moan that went on and on, punctuated by the soft grunts that accompanied Nigel's thrusts.

Will was losing his mind.

With his arms shaking from holding himself up, he realized he was not able to concentrate on Hannibal's cock and was simply keeping his mouth open in a daze. Hannibal, coming to the same conclusion, released him and pushed the younger man's shoulders down on the bed so that his ass stuck up in the air. Will felt Hannibal take his arms and pull them up, binding his wrists behind his neck. Opening his eyes, breath heaving out of him, Will watched Hannibal slide off the bed and walk away.

"Give me some time with my puppy, please," said the doctor from somewhere behind Will. Without a word, Nigel relinquished his hold on Will, pulling his hard cock out with a grunt. A moment later Hannibal slid his own length into Will, taking up where his brother had left off.

Will's breath was loud in his ears, his wanton noises involuntary and shameless as the brothers took turns fucking him. He was being kept steadily on the cusp of climax; it was like there was a crazed thing inside him, scrabbling for the relief he so craved, forever just out of reach. A limp doll in the hands of Nigel (or Hannibal?), he was flipped again onto his back and pushed further up the bed so the man above him could fuck him face up. Cruel lips and teeth pulled at his nipples, and he cried out.

Will's cock leaked slowly onto his belly, rock hard and swollen with need as he wrapped his legs around Hannibal's (or Nigel's) waist, his skin pale in comparison to the swarthy man fucking him deep.

"Please..." he whispered in agony. He pulled at the bindings holding his wrists together under his head. Again the brothers traded places. Will thought he would start weeping, so great was his desire for release.

"Please... please..." he whispered again hoarsely, his throat dry. The waist between his thighs undulated, muscular and slick with sweat, unceasing in its motion.

"Please..." Will whispered, his eyes shut. His scrotum was tight over his balls; orgasm was so fucking close.

Will was frantic.

"Open your mouth," said a soft voice right by his ear.

Startled, Will looked blearily up into the face of the brother who was kneeling on the bed beside his head. The man took a swig of water from a clear bottle and leaned over him to dribble it from his mouth to Will’s. Grateful, Will swallowed and opened his mouth for more. The man above him chuckled and obliged him, his brown eyes warm and amused. Will suddenly groaned and arched his back; he'd just come so frustratingly close yet again. _Please_. The man above him leaned forward again and began kissing Will deeply and gently. _Please._ The bed was soaked with sweat beneath him as he laboured in purgatory, one man kissing him and the other fucking him hard. _Please_...

Will gasped, eyes wide; the fingers around his throat and the tongue questing into his mouth suddenly tipped the scales inside him. The raw, pulsating pleasure in his groin swelled hot, and Will was sent hurtling over the precipice; a great roaring wave surged within him as the cum rose hot through his cock, sending thick jets of it arcing onto his own chest. The wail that came out of Will's throat was startled and frenzied, and the man kissing him breathed it in. The brother that was fucking him paused for half a breath and said a quiet _holy shit_ before redoubling his tempo, pounding hard into Will with bestial grunts. Then he stopped suddenly and strained against the Will, plunging back into him twice, three times, a loud groan bursting out of him.  Will, mindless and reeling from the force of his climax, almost didn't register it when the man above him, with a low growl in his chest, jacked himself off quickly, sending a barrage of hot cum over Will's belly and chest, covering his softening cock.

For a moment everything stopped, the only sounds in the room were Will's sobbing gasps, and the brothers' harsh panting.

"Well, fuck—that is something I've never seen before," said what had to be Nigel. Will was lightheaded, and his limbs tingled.

"Your boy is a perfect bottom. Did you know he could do that?"

Will heard Hannibal chuckle, and he opened his eyes. The older man was looking down at him fondly. _Are they talking about me?_

"No, but I considered it a possibility when he was so incredibly receptive the first time I took him into my bed." said Hannibal, stroking back Will's sweaty hair.

"What did I do?" he whispered, confused. Nigel's cock slipped wetly out of him, and Will shuddered, letting his legs fall down on the bed.

"You just came all over yourself, basically cock-untouched, little man. And it was fucking gorgeous." said Hannibal's twin, crawling up onto the bed to stretch out next to Will.

Eyes half-lidded, Will watched Hannibal wipe his torso down with a warm, soft cloth, and he smiled.

"Oh leave it, Han. We'll clean up later, you fucking prig," laughed Nigel, curling an arm around Will. He heard Hannibal sigh, and a moment later he joined the two on the bed, lying down on his side next to Will.

"I... feel so... ah..." whispered Will, trying to convey the lightness he felt, a buzzing, brilliant feeling that made him feel strangely like crying. Or laughing. Or both.

"I think we broke your puppy," said Nigel, his lips against Will's neck.

Will frowned, he didn't feel broken... no. It was quite the opposite.

Grateful for the warm, masculine bodies pressed up to him on either side, Will lay drifting on bliss until sleep finally nudged him into its safe, velvety darkness.


	7. Morning

Not long after he had fallen asleep, Will woke up with a full bladder and had to untangle himself from Nigel who had both an arm and a leg over him. The man's head moved, and he muttered something harshly in his native tongue, grabbing unsuccessfully for Will as he moved away. After sliding off the bed, Will padded naked to the bathroom to relieve himself. He squinted in the mirror as he drank down some water. He definitely ached in strange places.

"What the fuck?" he whispered to himself, shaking his head and grinning. Remembering the events of the night made him feel both giddy with some previously untasted emotion and a little shamefaced for how utterly debauched he had been. Straightening his shoulders, he decided to leave any heavy thinking until morning and returned to Hannibal's bedroom. Will turned off the light that had been left on when the three of them had passed out and crawled up between the slumbering brothers. As he drifted back to sleep, he found himself thinking ridiculous thoughts about relationships, and what a shame it would be when Nigel had to return to Bucharest.

+++

Will groaned and lifted a hand to block out the light streaming in through the window. Hannibal tugged at the blinds again, tying the thick burgundy curtains back. The older man was wearing his teal windowpane check trousers with a cream coloured shirt; it was buttoned, but the collar was flipped up with a teal and plum paisley silk tie draped around it.

After licking his lips, Will cleared his throat and frowned.

"Ah... jesus. What time is it?" he asked hoarsely. Hannibal smiled and started effortlessly looping his tie into a perfect full Windsor.

"Past time you were up, Will. I would have woken you earlier, but I took the liberty of checking your calendar and saw that you didn't have anything planned this morning. I hope you'll forgive the intrusion. I figured you'd appreciate the extra sleep after last night," replied the older man, folding his collar down and reaching for the vest hanging on suit stand. After slipping it on and shrugging it over his shoulders, his long fingers quickly did up the four buttons.

Will sat up and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands before trying to smooth down the curly dark brown mess he knew his hair was in. He blinked blearily at Hannibal and held out his hand when the older man dug Will's phone out of his pocket.

"Yeah. That's fine. Thanks," said Will, thumbing the screen on and frowning at it for a moment before dropping it on the bed. _Later._ Will didn't feel like returning to reality just yet. Turning his head, he listened for other noises in the house. Where was Nigel? He opened his mouth to ask Hannibal where his brother was but suddenly felt awkward.

"Where are you going?" Will asked instead, hoping that the doctor would volunteer his brother's whereabouts so he didn't have to broach the subject; appearing too eager just seemed disrespectful of the relationship he had with Hannibal.

"I have a one-thirty," Hannibal said, referring to his practice. He buttoned his jacket over the vest and looked at himself in the mirror as he pushed a plum-coloured silk handkerchief into the breast pocket. When Hannibal didn't volunteer any information on Nigel, Will cleared his throat and tried to sound disinterested when he posed his question.

"Your brother took off?" he asked, honestly not knowing what he hoped the answer was.

Hannibal nodded, and his reflection paused to stare at Will, his eyes unreadable.

After a moment, he turned to Will. "I've left something for you in the fridge for breakfast and, for my sake, please clean the espresso machine properly if you decide to use it."

Will narrowed his eyes at Hannibal, watching him fix his right cufflink. Why was he being so terse?

"What's wrong?" Will asked. Hannibal's lips pressed together in a hard line for a moment as he looked appraisingly at Will. His eyes warmed after a moment, and he sat down on the bed. He reached out, putting a hand on Will's shoulder, his thumb stroking the side of the younger man's neck.

"Last night was extremely enjoyable. Do not get me wrong, Will. But, I want you to realize something about Nigel; he's not a good person. My brother is... ah, unfortunately prone to violence and can be somewhat overzealous. He has a long history of short-term obsessions that are both dangerous and hurtful to everyone involved," he said softly, with a tight smile.

Will furrowed his brow.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, confused. Nigel was a dangerous man. He knew that; it was part of the appeal. He wasn't a child, after all... then something dawned on him.

"Are you jealous?" he asked with a slow grin. Hannibal's head moved back about an inch and his forehead creased. Staring hard at Will for a moment with a slightly exaggerated look of disappointment, Hannibal shook his head.

"I merely want you to be aware of what Nigel is like," he said, his words more clipped than usual.

Will felt a swell of affection for the older man. He carefully stowed his grin and nodded soberly.

"Sure. Yeah. Sorry," he said. It thrilled and warmed him that he was able to bring out some jealousy in Hannibal; the man's unguarded reaction had confirmed his suspicions. "You sure you don't mind that I'm here without you?" he asked. In the past, Will had always left with the doctor; staying in his home alone felt like such a privilege. Hannibal smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"No, of course I don't mind, Will. There's a key for you to lock up on the dining room table; it's yours if you want to keep it. I've also found a replacement shirt for you; I'm afraid it's going to be a little large on you, but it should do for now," Hannibal said, squeezing Will's shoulder. Leaning forward to first press his lips to the younger man's in a quick, soft kiss, Hannibal stood up and turning to go.

Will was startled. Their relationship up until this point was based on their deepening friendship and some really mind-blowing sex; kisses, if there were any, were passion-driven, open-mouthed affairs during the act, and some with gentleness afterwards. Hannibal had never simply just kissed him out of affection before. Will reddened slightly and grinned at the doctor's retreating back.

"Have a good lecture this afternoon, Will," said Hannibal as he walked out of the room.

Checking the time on his phone, Will lay back down on the pillow. He had some time before he made the trip out to Quantico. With a smile, he turning his head and buried his nose in the pillow beside him, eyes closed. Yes, there they were: Hannibal and Nigel's scents, trapped and intermingling in the fabric, overlaying the soft musk of sex. There was at least an hour before he had to go, so he turned over onto his stomach, spreading his legs and nudging his pelvis into the mattress as he thought of two sets of big, hard hands, holding him down.


	8. A Visitor to the Academy

Will thumbed the remote in his hand, switching to the next slide. It showed the mutilated body of Jeremy Olmstead, extensively impaled with the various tools of his trade.

"…I would like you all to take some time to come up with ideas for how the Ripper chose his victims, and next week I will show you the pitfalls of profiling based solely on photographic evidence." He turned his back, dismissing the class. To his surprise he heard a clapping and quickly lifted his head, glancing over his shoulder. Standing up in the back row of the class was Nigel. Will blinked in disbelief.

"Come on and show a little fucking respect," growled Nigel loudly, looking around. There was a smattering of uncertain applause and few hushed laughs. As the students picked up their books and laptops, they watched curiously as Nigel made his way down a few rows before jumping over the side wall of the raised amphitheatre seating.

"It was a lecture, not a performance. People don't generally clap at the end of lectures," said Will, shaking his head in embarrassment. The academy was the last place he thought he would see Hannibal's brother.

Nigel shrugged and smiled crookedly, the glint in his eyes almost predatory as he approached Will.

"Maybe they should start."

Will’s heart beat fast in his chest, and he looked anxiously over Nigel's shoulder at the students filing out of the room. There was something so undeniably alluring about Nigel; though he had the same handsome, somewhat exotic face as Hannibal's, his smile lines were a little deeper, and he had an enticing, bad-boy arrogance in his step. Hannibal drew people to him with his quiet, charmingly dignified manner, but Nigel attracted attention with his wicked smile and an intoxicating hint of danger that graced his every move.

Will looked at Nigel a little nervously, clenching his jaw as his mind presented to him a few snippets of the night before, as clear and bold in his thoughts as the slide up on the screen behind him. Will looked down, trying to blink away the vision as he fidgeted with the remote, his hands suddenly awkward. Nigel reached out and took it from Will, brushing the younger man's skin deliberately with a finger as he did so; Will let out a little huff of breath at the surge of warmth that coloured his face.

Pointing the remote at the slide projector, Nigel flicked back a few images.

"So this Ripper fellow... you're nowhere near catching him?" he asked curiously, his attention pulled away from Will momentarily.

"Unfortunately not," Will replied, glancing back up at Nigel. "We're dealing with someone highly intelligent and extremely methodical. He's eluded us every step of the way." Nigel gazed up at the images on the screen, and Will frowned; for a split second the younger man thought he had registered something unexpected in the man's countenance ( _pride?_ ) and then it was gone. Turning to look at Will, Nigel's brown eyes were warm and affectionate. _So like Hannibal's._ Will licked his lips and glanced away quickly, pulling his glasses off and fumbling them into his breast pocket.

"So what brings you to my little 'performance'?" he asked, a tight smile on his face as he stepped back to rest against the edge of the desk. Nigel was inside his personal space and it was making him feel hot, almost itchy. Will had a sudden vision of Nigel moving forward to press himself against him, and it made breathing difficult for a moment. Nigel's smile widened; he was obviously enjoying the effect that he had on the younger man.

"Hannibal sent me to fetch his puppy," said Nigel playfully, showing his sharp, white teeth.

His eyes widened in surprise when a voice spoke from behind him.

"Will, Dr. Lecter, I'm going to need you in my office first thing tomorrow," said Jack, brusquely. Will had been so caught up in Nigel's presence that he hadn't seen the other man enter the classroom. _Shit._ The older FBI agent opened his mouth to continue when Nigel turned his head to look at him in amazement.

"Will and I are in the middle of a fucking conversation, do you fucking mind?" said the dangerous man from Bucharest, his voice like the cold, sharp edge of a blade. Will groaned inwardly. Jack's face was an almost comical mix of confusion and outrage. Taking in Nigel's open-necked, black bowling shirt and dark grey jeans at a glance, he quickly came to the conclusion that this was not, in fact, Dr. Lecter.

"Who the hell are you?" growled Jack, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I'm Nigel. Who the fuck are you?" asked Hannibal's twin, turning around to stand before Jack. Will lifted a hand to Nigel's arm in an attempt to subdue him, but Nigel shrugged him off to step closer to Jack who was staring hard at him. The two men stood with shoulders squared and chests slightly pushed out. If Will wasn't so worried about the outcome of the exchange, he would have laughed; it was a ridiculous display of human male dominance. He moved forward quickly.

"Nigel, this is FBI Special Agent Jack Crawford. My ah... part-time boss, you could say," Will said, his words hurried. "Jack, this is Hannibal's brother."

"I guessed by the resemblance," said Jack, his eyes not leaving Nigel's face. "Though Dr. Lecter would sure as shit never talk to me the way you just did."

"I said I was having a fucking conversation with my friend Will, here. Didn't anyone teach you any fucking manners, Special Agent Jack Crawford?" snarled Nigel.

Jack eyes bugged in his face, and he looked like he was going to explode at any second; incredulity was probably the only thing staying his tongue.

Will cleared his throat and spoke up before Jack had a chance.

"Uh sorry Jack, we were just leaving. There's an emergency. It's really important. I'll ah... explain tomorrow... your office? Ok? Nigel come on," he said, grabbing the slide carousel and his bag awkwardly in one hand and quickly dragging Nigel forward with the other.

"It better be a fucking good explanation," said Jack, his dark eyes furious. Will was amazed that the agent made no move to follow them out; Jack seemed rooted to the spot in disbelief.

Nigel let himself be led away, but kept his eyes on the glowering agent as they passed him. Will ushered Nigel out of the classroom and let go of his arm, walking briskly down the echoing hallway.

"You work for that asshole?" asked Nigel, matching Will's pace.

"Jesus Christ. Did you have to talk to him like that?" hissed Will.

"Like what? Like he's an asshole with no manners?" replied Nigel, reaching to take Will's bag out of his hand as the younger man fumbled in his pocket for his keys.

"Thank you..." said Will, pulling out his keychain. "You know, I have to live with the repercussions."

Nigel just shrugged.

"Big fish in a little pond. Does old Jackie boy shit all over you?"

Will turned the key in the lock, opening the door to the office space he shared with two others. He turned on the overhead light, illuminating a room that was more storage than office. In the middle of the small room was a big steel desk with a grey gooseneck lamp perched at one corner, and behind it sat an old, sad chair that squeaked miserably anytime someone sat in it. Apart from the pathetic furniture, the room was filled with file boxes, stacked floor to ceiling.

Will stepped into the room and put the slide carrousel down on the desk.

"Yes, actually. He shits on me all the time, but I think he shits on everyone. Well, except maybe your brother," said Will, turning and holding out his hand for his bag. After taking it from Nigel and opening it, he grinned wide, shaking his head as he looked for the sheet with the slide list on it.

"The look on his face when you asked him if he had any fucking manners..." Will laughed. He had never seen Jack look so completely confounded.

When he heard a click behind him, Will eyebrows went up and he straightened. Big hands came around his waist, pulling him backwards against a warm, strangely familiar body. Will gasped and dropped his bag, papers spilling out onto the floor. A startled noise came out of him when Nigel's lips touched the side of his neck.

"Uh.. ah.. Nigel I... what about—" Will stammered. _What about Hannibal?_

Nigel's voice purred against his skin, giving him goosebumps.

"What about what? I just want you to myself for a little bit... Is that so wrong?" asked the older man.

His hands slid down Will's thighs, one coming up to grab him through the front of his jeans. Closing his eyes, Will licked his dry lips. He wanted to pull away. He should pull away. Nigel bit his neck softly, his tongue coming out to tease the skin between his sharp teeth.

"I have an image of you in my head, my darling. One that just won't go away and has been plaguing me all fucking day. Want to know what it is? It's an image of you on your knees with my cock fucking your tight little hole, and you're crying like a perfect little animal," murmured Nigel, pushing an obvious hardness against Will's ass. "Do you see what you do to me?"

Will's hand went down to Nigel's, intending on forcing it away, but his treacherous fingers only pushed the older man to grasp him harder. He shuddered when Nigel's fingers stroked him firmly through the material of his jeans. Nigel chuckled and brought his other hand to clasp Will around the throat, his long fingers against pulse points, making the younger man's ears fill with the crashing of his own heartbeat.

"Nigel. Please," whispered Will. "This really isn't a good idea. I share this office. And… And Hannibal won't—" Nigel's hand tightened around his neck, cutting off Will's words as his fingers began working at the button of the younger man's jeans. Will struggled in shock, grasping and pulling at Nigel's wrist. The older man let up slightly, and Will took in a shaky lungful of air. When Nigel pushed him forward, Will realized that the older man intended on bending him over the desk.

"Ah _fuck_. Really... Nigel, no," Will said, though the blatant erection in the front of his pants was surely giving away his excitement at the thought. He shoved Nigel's hand away from his zipper and managed to pull out of his grasp. Breathing heavily, Will eyed the older man. Nigel looked at him with a slightly shameful expression.

"Shit, don't worry, Will. I wasn't going to fuck you... I was just going to touch you. Just for a fucking second," Nigel said softly, his brown eyes almost tragic with longing.

Will swallowed. Slowly Nigel reached out for him, his palm sliding over his ribs.

"Come here," he murmured. " _Please_."

Will's heart thudded hard, and he felt a hot tightness in his chest that spread out to his shoulders and the back of his neck. He looked down for a moment, his brow furrowed.

"Why?" he asked, lifting his eyes.

Nigel's mouth opened for a second, the tip of his tongue rested against his bottom lip as he looked at Will. The man was gorgeous. There wasn't enough air in the room.

"Because I fucking said please," Nigel repeated, smiling impatiently. He gave up waiting for the younger man to move on his own and pulled Will forward into his arms.

Nigel wasn't a man used to refusal.

Will let out a sharp laugh. _What refusal?_ thought Will in despair. The man from Bucharest narrowed his eyes and twisted his fingers into Will's hair, forcing the younger man's head back slightly.

"I like you,” said Nigel, bringing his lips a hair's breadth above Will's. "I'm ah.. what is the word? Hm. _Smitten_." Will frowned, but he let out a shuddery breath as Nigel's lips brushed his.

"I shouldn't..." Will said hoarsely.

"Who says?" whispered Nigel as he slid a few fingers beneath the waistband of Will's boxers. Will gasped, and Nigel took the opportunity, leaning down to crush his mouth against Will’s.

Will groaned open-mouthed into the kiss. This was a mind-blowingly idiotic thing to be doing, yet here he was, letting himself be seduced.

 _What are you doing?_ he thought to himself frantically. When Nigel's fingers made contact with the head of his cock, Will let out a whimper and finally pulled back, knocking against the desk and sending the lamp crashing to the floor.

Nigel's eyes were lust-dark and fierce as he stepped towards Will again. The younger man moaned softly; Will wasn't sure how much more resistance he could put up.

_God what the fuck is wrong with me?_

Nigel pressed himself against him hard, kissing up the side of his neck. Will panted quickly, breathless from the older man's rough handling. The truth was that the younger man was willing putty in Nigel's hands.

There was a staccato knock at the door, and a second later the doorknob started turning.

"You didn't lock the door?" whispered Will harshly, quickly shoving Nigel away. The older man shrugged and laughed; leaning his hip against the desk, Nigel crossed his arms over his chest.

The woman who used the adjacent office opened the door and glanced in.

"I heard a crash. Is everything ok?" she asked, looking curiously at Will.

Will nodded his head, trying to slow his breathing. The woman's eyes took in the scene, frowning first at Nigel, her gaze then lingering on the lamp and papers on the floor before looking back up at Will. Her eyebrows shot up, and she turned her head. "Uh ok. Sorry," said the woman before she hastily closed the door.

Will glanced down and saw that his fly was wide open. He closed his eyes and groaned, reaching down to zip himself back up.

"You're going to get me fired," he said, glancing sidelong at Nigel.

The older man grinned wolfishly and made to come towards Will again.

Will held out his hand.

"No! Nigel. Fucking hell... Keep it in your pants will you?" he said. "Did you come here just to paw at me? I thought you said Hannibal wanted to see me. For what?" He leaned over and started picking up the strewn papers.

Nigel joined him a moment later.

"He wanted an encore of last night," said Nigel, grinning as he put the lamp back on the desk. Will's heart beat double, and he let out a soft breath. "Would you like that, Will?"

+++

Nigel leaned forward in the driver's seat of the late model Toyota Corolla and pulled the gun out of the back of his jeans. He handed it to Will.

"Can you put that away?" he said, pointing to the glove box before turning the key. The motor roared to life, and Nigel slammed it into reverse, throwing up some gravel as he made the car turn hard before speeding through and out of the parking lot of the academy.

Will held the big revolver gingerly.

"You said it wasn't loaded?" he asked, pressing the button on the glove compartment.

Nigel's brows rose in amusement, and he grinned at Will.

"When the fuck did I say that?" he asked, laughing.

Will pressed his lips together and shoved the gun into the small space. A piece of paper caught his eye, and he pulled out the car's registration.

"Nigel... who is Linda Green?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Nigel looked again at Will and shrugged, his teeth sharp and white in his tanned face.

"How the fuck should I know?" he asked.

Will scrubbed a hand over the top of his head, sending his hair into crazy cowlicks. _Please don't be a stolen car_ , he thought. He watched the needle of the speedometer crawl up to 90 on the B–W Parkway and gritted his teeth.

"You do realize I'm law enforcement, right?" Will said quietly though his heart was racing; Nigel seemed to be barely watching the road. Holding the steering wheel loosely with one hand as pulled back the little black cap over the round socket in the console, Nigel frowned. He had tapped a smoke out of his soft pack of Camels, and it hung, unlit, between his lips.

"Fucking new cars," he muttered in annoyance over the lack of an actual coil lighter in the socket. He started feeling around in his hip pockets, causing the car to swerve ever so slightly, and Will closed his eyes.

"Relax, Will," said Nigel chuckling as he managed to light his cigarette. "Everyone fucking drives like this in Bucharest." He reached over and squeezed the younger man's knee.

Will eventually accepted the fact that though Nigel drove like a fucking maniac, it was with consummate skill, and he wasn't going to kill them. In fact Will, found himself getting impatient to pass other speedsters on the parkway.

Nigel started running his fingers up the inside of Will's thigh, teasing him gently as he told ridiculous stories of his life back in Romania. Though Will was sure that at least half of the details were completely fabricated, his cheeks were nonetheless aching from smiling by the time they pulled up to Hannibal's house less than an hour later.

Nigel leaned over Will's lap and opened the door for him.

"You go on in," said the older man. "I have to park this somewhere else."

Getting out of the Corolla, Will shook his head. The car was definitely stolen. Nigel was an unabashed criminal, yet the FBI agent wanted nothing more than to be stripped bare, forced into submission by the whims of the brothers. What the hell was he turning into? Someone who was having a lot more fun than he had been not that long ago.

He smiled to himself as he walked up the steps. Will was definitely looking forward to seeing Hannibal so soon again; it wasn't often that his rather solitary lover let him stay two nights in a row. Will figured he had Nigel to thank for tonight. Stopping on the top step, Will frowned; he would have to come clean about what happened with Nigel this afternoon.

What had happened... really? Not much. A kiss... a touch.

(What would have happened had they not been interrupted?)

Pushing away the thought, Will opened the door and made his way to the kitchen figuring that was where he would find Hannibal. When he walked through the door, the older man looked up from his recipe card, a startled look on his face.

"Will? What are you doing here?" Hannibal asked, his voice betraying utter confusion.

Will frowned, his heart sinking.

"Nigel said you sent him to get me," he said quietly.

Hannibal's brows rose slowly.

"I said no such thing," he replied, his eyes focusing on a spot behind Will. The younger man heard a soft step, and he cringed when he heard Nigel speak from behind him.

"Oh come on Han... I thought it would be a nice fucking surprise."


	9. Kitchen Duties

Will stood looking at Hannibal in dismay. The doctor stared at him a moment, his expression strangely flat, before tracking his brother's movement with eyes that were flinty and cold. Nigel strolled slowly into the room, a broad, mischievous grin on his face.

When Hannibal spoke quietly as Nigel came around the kitchen island, his tone was unmistakably glacial. Though Will couldn't understand the words, it was abundantly obvious that Hannibal was not pleased to see them.

 _Not pleased to see me... or not happy to see me with Nigel?_ Will wondered miserably. Looking down, he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes; he felt like a complete idiot for having believed Nigel. Now that he was here, the man's excuse for coming to get him seemed laughably suspect in hindsight; Hannibal would simply have messaged him. Chewing the inside of his cheek, he knew that it should have occurred to him earlier. Will's shameful eagerness had completely shunted logic aside.

Nigel replied to his brother in a low, soothing voice, and Will looked up, watching the exchange with trepidation. Hannibal, his eyes impassive, stood with his back straight and chin slightly lifted; in his hand was a chef's knife, and his thumb slowly stroked the steel pearl embedded in the handle as he listened to his brother speak. Nigel, on the other hand, inclined his head towards Hannibal, murmuring softly and smiling. When he reached out and grasped his brother's arm gently, Will realized it was like watching someone trying to pacify a dangerous animal. He frowned; beneath Nigel's calm demeanour was a hint of real unease. Not understanding what he was seeing, Will blinked in confusion: why would Nigel be afraid of Hannibal?

The strange tension was shattered a second later as Hannibal's expression changed from cold fury to mere exasperation; Nigel seemed to be teasing him lightly, all traces of fear gone. Curiously, Will found himself wondering if Hannibal had been the first born of the two... The older brother by mere minutes, perhaps.

Both men turned to look at him at the same time and the effect startled him out of his reverie. Two pairs of brown eyes, shadowed by stark brows, stared at him; one amused, the other scrutinizing his face sternly.

"So tell me, Will," Hannibal said finally, his voice soft. He looked down, slicing through the piece of fennel on the thick wooden board in one motion with the big, Japanese-steel chef's knife. "Have you been letting Nigel put his lips on you?" he asked, his eyes on his task.

Will's mouth went dry, his heart suddenly competing with his lungs for space in his chest. Had he been right this morning? Was Hannibal jealous? Will took a step forward, and Hannibal looked up quickly. The older man pointed at him with the end of his blade.

"Don't think of moving from that space. Answer my question, Will," Hannibal said quietly, and turned his attention back to the vegetables he was chopping.

Taking a deep breath, Will nodded slowly, watching Nigel's face crease into a sharp smile.

"Yes," he admitted, his voice low.

Without looking up, Hannibal nodded, his lips pressed together in a line. Will wondered what else Nigel had told him. Rubbing the side of his jaw, the younger man hunched his shoulders; his brain kept leaping back and forth between thinking Hannibal was honestly angry with him and the possibility that this was foreplay. If it was the former, why wasn't Hannibal mad at Nigel?

Glancing back up at Will, Hannibal lay the blade down on the cutting board and steepled his fingers against the steel of the countertop to either side of him, leaning slightly forward. His angular face was harshly shadowed by the lights above his head as he stared hard at Will.

"Did you act like a whore and let Nigel fondle you?" he asked; Hannibal's voice was the whisper of cutting steel. Will blushed furiously, his gaze dropping to the floor; a small part of him struggled against being reprimanded in such fashion... However, the thought of being punished sent Will's heart careening against his ribs.

"Answer me, Will," growled Hannibal. Will licked his lips; it was driving him crazy not knowing whether Hannibal was being genuine in his anger. If he had damaged the budding relationship they had in dallying with Nigel...

He raised his blue eyes to Hannibal and nodded again.

"Yes," he whispered, ashamed and excited at once.

"And _why_ did you let this happen?" asked Hannibal, tilting his head.

Will couldn't see his eyes for the shadows, just a tiny glint of reflected light. Why? Why indeed? What did Hannibal want to hear? That Nigel was sex on two legs, and was warm and strangely affectionate towards Will in a way that Hannibal was not, despite his attention and obvious fondness for him? That being fucked by the two men had pried open further the pit of depravity that Hannibal had found within him, making him a slave to Nigel's advances? That after years of rebuffing almost all human contact, Will now craved it like it was air or water to sustain him? That he was just... simply... weak?

Will swallowed, his brows furrowed.

"I'm sorry," he said. He had no idea what to say and still couldn't figure out if he was being taunted for sport or not. It was maddening that the doctor seemed to be able to short-circuit his otherwise sharp senses.

Hannibal shook his head and clucked his tongue.

"You're not answering. The question was why, Will," the older man said, his voice dangerously calm. Will almost groaned out loud. He looked to Nigel who was watching him with an amused grin on his face. The man had taken a beer out of the fridge and was drinking it straight from the bottle.

 _Help?_ Will pleaded with his eyes. The dangerous man from Bucharest laughed, and Will thought for a moment he was going to be left hanging high and dry. He glanced back at Hannibal and saw that the doctor had turned to look at his brother.

"Will, come here," said Nigel in a gentle voice.

Will was rooted to the spot, unsure whether he should move or not. Nigel chuckled again and beckoned with his hand.

"It's ok, darling. Come here. You're just going to show my brother just how sorry you are, aren't you?"

Hannibal's eyebrows lifted as he stared at Nigel, and Will saw the barest hint of a smile on the doctor's handsome face.

Will took a few steps forward, and then another at Nigel's nod.

Hannibal, his sleeves rolled up and tanned forearms crossed in front of him, watched Will walk towards Nigel with a curious expression.

Nigel lifted his bottle to his lips and, craning his head back, downed the rest of his beer in a long swallow and then deposited the bottle on the counter. He then reached out to tug Will forward by the front of his shirt. Will gasped as he stumbled slightly, bumping into Nigel. The older man chuckled; looking down into Will's blue eyes, he winked.

"Let's get you out of these fucking clothes, shall we?" he said, tilting his head back slightly to appraise the younger man through eyes half-lidded with amusement. Heart thudding after a dizzying drop in his chest, Will felt himself redden; Hannibal's brother was larger than life and so close that he could feel the other man's body heat through his clothes.

Nigel thumbed the top button of Will's borrowed shirt, and he half expected him to pull out his knife again. However, this time Nigel took a more conventional route and worked his way down Will's front, undoing the buttons quickly with deft fingers. Worried about what Nigel had in mind, Will glanced over at Hannibal; the doctor’s face was impassive, his eyes unreadable. Will gasped and turned his gaze back forward as Nigel slid his hands into his open shirt to curl them around his sides; one of them was cold from holding the beer bottle and it made Will shiver. Thumbs stroking the soft skin of Will's ribs, Nigel's hands slid up his body. Will closed his eyes and let out a soft breath. What was Nigel's intention? If Will was right, this was not a show that Hannibal wanted to see.

Big hands ran up the front of Will's chest softly and then over his shoulders, pushing back on the material so that it fell down his back. As gentle as can be, Nigel pulled the shirt further down, sliding the sleeves off Will's arms. Nigel’s face was close to his, and Will realized that his eyes were strangely serious. He met Will's gaze once and he thought he saw something there for a split second before Nigel's face creased into his usual wide smile.

Will's breath hitched in his throat as Nigel did away with the shirt and started working on his pants. Wishing he could say something, anything to dispel the tension, Will only managed a small moan as Nigel slid both his jeans and boxers down his legs. Will felt hot with embarrassment when the older man tugged off his shoes and made him step out of his pants. Fighting the urge to cover himself with his hands, Will stared at the floor; despite his humiliation and uncertainty, he was aroused, a fact that was progressively noticeable.

Nigel, coming up from his crouch, paused to give an open-mouth kiss to his thigh, and Will made a small, startled noise, closing his eyes in anticipation. When nothing happened for a long minute, Will ventured a glance up at the brothers. Nigel had backed up and was leaning against the big metal fridge while Hannibal stood still looking at Will with undeniable desire in his eyes. Will felt a little weak.

"Come here, Will," said his lover, his voice like raw silk. "Come kneel."

Will felt a hot surge in his loins, his skin suddenly too tight for his body. Quickly moving to obey lest he displease Hannibal further, Will dropped to his knees on the hard, dark-grey tiles. Hannibal reached a hand down and ran his fingers through Will's brown curls, pressing into the younger man's scalp. Without needing to be prompted, Will lifted his hands to Hannibal's waist and began undoing his belt. The button of his trousers and zipper were next, and Hannibal's excitement was an obvious hardening ridge beneath the soft, dark material of his boxers.

"Go on," murmured Hannibal, stroking back Will's hair. Will looked up and saw that Hannibal was watching him, his eyes dark and greedy. Will felt instantly more confident and moved his mouth to the front of Hannibal's boxers. Pressing his open lips against the silk-covered shaft, he blew a hot breath and was rewarded with a soft sigh from above.


	10. Appeasement

Will grazed his teeth gently over Hannibal's length, just teasing the doctor through his boxers for a bit before he hooked his fingers over the top of the waistband and tugged. After pulling the material down and away from the wide head of Hannibal's cock, he stroked the bottom ridge of it with his lower lip, his tongue darting out to lick the underside of it slowly.

Hannibal's fingers tugged at his hair; it didn't hurt... yet.

Will knew that teasing the older man in this fashion, past a certain point, turned Hannibal's fingers into claws that threatened to tear his hair from his scalp. However, Will couldn't resist. Lifting his eyes, he looked up as he slid his tongue over the tight, purplish skin of Hannibal's cockhead, pausing to probe into the slit, tasting the lightly salty drop that had formed there. Hannibal's lips were parted, and his thigh shivered ever so slightly under Will's palm as he watched the younger man attend to him.

"Open your mouth, Will," he said quietly when Will continued to tease Hannibal with only his lips and soft, wet tongue. The fingers in his hair twisted, and Will gasped in pain. He heard a soft step behind him, and the older man growled one word; Nigel responded in an aggrieved tone but came no further. When he heard the fridge open, and the sudden sharp hiss of air being freed from another beer bottle, Will frowned in disappointment. Hannibal's hand formed a fist in his hair, and he whimpered, opening his mouth obediently as the doctor turned back to look down at him. Loosening his grip slightly on the younger man's dark curls, Hannibal wrapped his other hand around the base of his shaft as he fed his cock to Will.

"Yes. Just like that... Good boy," murmured Hannibal as Will closed his lips over his cock and began to slide its length further into his mouth, using his tongue to sweep over the sensitive head when he pulled back.

Will craved the intimacy of being used in this way; when Hannibal pushed at his limits, which he inevitably did as his passion made him demanding, Will found himself opening up, a liquid pit of desire in his groin making him hot and hard.

When Hannibal's cock bumped the back of his throat, Will gagged against it, eyes watering; pulling himself away to swallow convulsively, he then slid the thick shaft back over the cradle of his tongue with a soft moan. His wide-open lips touched briefly against the hard knuckles of Hannibal's thumb and forefinger as the older man stroked and squeezed the base of his cock.

Will looked up again at Hannibal, eyes wet.

The doctor's lips were set in a slight sneer as he fucked Will's mouth, his hips rocking smoothly in the younger man's hands. Chest heaving and face flushed, Hannibal looked up and away from Will at a sound from his brother.

"Hannibal," said Nigel softly.

Will couldn't understand what followed, save for one word: _please_. Closing his eyes, Will imagined Nigel standing there watching him pleasure Hannibal with his mouth. The man from Bucharest would be lounging against the fridge, his black bowling shirt with the ridiculous peacock pattern would be open at the neck, revealing the soft, thick hair on his broad chest. Maybe the knuckles of his hand holding the beer would be slightly white from staring at the spectacle that he was forbidden from participating in.

After sliding the doctor's boxers down further, Will brought his hands forward and cupped Hannibal's scrotum with one hand, wrapping the other one around the older man's moving fist. Nigel would be looking at Hannibal with dark, pleading eyes.

Will lifted his own eyes up to Hannibal's face again, forcing the shaft in his mouth as far as he could.

 _Please_ , he thought.

Maybe Nigel was stroking the front of his dark grey jeans where the cock there was as thick and hard as the one between Will's lips. He shuddered and thought miserably about his own erection, a stiff, upward curve that jutted out from between his legs. Hannibal never let him touch himself without permission; Will knew better than to try. But Nigel could...

Pulling away from Hannibal, Will wiped at his mouth and furrowed his brow at his lover.

"Please," he whispered, feeling terribly unsure of himself. Hannibal's head swivelled back to him, his brown eyes wide; there was no doubt in Will's mind that Hannibal knew what he was asking for. Will quickly leaned forward and kissed the crease of Hannibal's groin, tonguing up between his thigh and scrotum.

"Please?" he repeated, this time in Hannibal's native tongue, the word feeling awkward in his mouth. Surprised at his own temerity, Will nosed and nuzzled Hannibal, the short brown hairs soft against his lips. Glancing back up, he pleaded with his eyes. This was only about being fucked by two men; it had absolutely nothing to do with how utterly appealing he found Nigel.

Swallowing his own lie, Will leaned forward and brushed his lips against the curve of Hannibal's pelvis as his hand began sliding firmly over the spit-wet shaft of the older man's cock, thumbing the underside of the swollen head. His mouth pressed the word _please_ over and over again into Hannibal's skin along with his kisses.

Finally, Will heard the doctor exhale a long, resigned sigh, and Nigel let out a low chuckle in response. Will let out a shaky breath. Trying to reign in his too-obvious enthusiasm somewhat, he licked the underside of Hannibal's cock, opening his mouth to his lover again. A moment later, his heart stuttered and began crashing against his ribs as a hand stroked his shoulder and then grasped the back of his neck softly.

"Han? Would you be so kind..." said Nigel, a smile in his voice.

Will looked up at Hannibal, and the older man pressed his lips together, stepping back to let his brother take his place. Nigel quickly leaned far down and grabbed Will's head, tilting it back. He then tongued hard into Will's startled mouth and pulled at his bottom lip with his sharp teeth before straightening to unzip his jeans. Will, reeling from the sudden, forceful kiss, breathed a gasp and reached out for Nigel's hips to steady himself. Hannibal's twin took advantage of Will's parted lips to push his freed cock, already rigid with desire, into the younger man's mouth, eliciting a muffled whimper.

With a low laugh, Nigel brought up a hand to stroke the soft tissue under Will's jaw as he slid the head of his cock over the kneeling man's tongue.

Will closed his lips and swallowed down Nigel's length, a hard pulse of lust causing his own cock to bob up. Eager to please Nigel, he curled his fingers around the older man's shaft and stroked it as as he worked his mouth over its sensitive head. When he lifted his eyes, he saw that Nigel's teeth were pressing into his lower lip, his face focused and serious. Will flicked his eyes to the side for a second and saw that Hannibal was running his own hand over his shaft slowly, his dark eyes on Will's face; thankfully, there seemed to be nothing but lust in his gaze.

Nigel let out a groan and stilled his hips, letting Will do most of the work.

"Oh that is fucking good," said Nigel, his voice rough with desire. "Jesus, Hannibal... You turned him into a glorious little cocksucker."

Cheeks hot, Will was embarrassed by how completely thrilled he was at Nigel's praise. Lifting his other hand, Will then stroked down Nigel's lower back to his ass, kneading the muscular flesh lightly as he upped his rhythm, forcing the cock in his mouth further and further down his throat. Will was gratified when he heard Nigel moan, a breath catching in his throat. His big hand closed over Will’s, pressing him to squeeze harder and, when he did, Will felt the cock in his mouth pulse, its girth nearly causing him to gag.

With a pleased grunt, Nigel began moving again; Will let out a tiny, involuntary sound when he felt the older man's thumb slide softly against the skin of his hand for a moment.

"Move the cutting board," murmured Nigel, opening his eyes and looking to his brother. "I want to see your puppy on his back again." Will groaned around the cock in his mouth, looking up at Nigel. He could hear Hannibal moving things from the counter behind him as Nigel stroked his cheek.

"Would you like that, Will?" he asked softly, his expression one of naked lust. When Nigel pulled away from him, his big hand cupping Will’s jaw, he realized he was expected to respond. Licking his swollen, wet lips, he nodded quickly.

"Yes... please," he replied, his voice barely a whisper.

Nigel's face creased into a delighted grin.

In an instant Nigel had leaned down and lifted Will to his feet, pushing him impatiently back towards the kitchen island. Will staggered slightly, momentarily unbalanced, but Hannibal was there to steady him. Turning him around, the doctor wrapped his arms around Will, drawing the younger man against him. Will trembled as Hannibal's hard body pressed into him; Hannibal was still wearing his shirt, and the material was crisp against Will's skin. He breathed in the man's scent, so familiar to him, and gasped when Hannibal leaned down to kiss him deep. Will whimpered and shifted his hips slightly to touch his cock to Hannibal's; he was desperate for some attention but didn't dare ask for it.

Another pair of hands slid around his waist from behind, and Nigel pressed his naked chest to Will's back, his hard cock coming to rest in the furrow of the younger man's ass. Will started and then moaned loud, his fingers digging into his lover's flesh when Nigel began kissing the back of his neck, nipping at his skin, and thrusting his pelvis hard against him.

Frantic with desire, Will shuddered and kissed Hannibal desperately while the man behind him licked a wet trail across his shoulder, running his lips over Will's hot skin. Being caught between the two men made him feel so utterly vulnerable, and he began rubbing himself up against Hannibal wantonly while Nigel teased him from behind. Will ached to have the men use him roughly and thoroughly; he would do whatever they wanted.

Nigel soon moved back slightly to adjust his stance; he grabbed the younger man's ass, his fingers dipping into its crevice and brushing against the sensitive, puckered opening before releasing his hold and slapping him hard. Will cried out, more in surprise than pain, and Hannibal chuckled, gazing down at him in amusement.

"Be a good boy and get up on the counter, Will," he said with a wicked smile. "Nigel wants to see you on your back, and I believe I do too."


	11. Punishment

Will took a step back and, with shaking hands, hoisted himself up onto the edge of the kitchen island. The brothers stood side-by-side watching him. Nigel was holding his cock in one hand, stroking it slowly so that the head of it bulged, shiny and taut. Beside him, Hannibal unbuttoned his dress shirt and folded it once, placing it onto the travertine countertop behind him. Seeing the twins next to each other, the younger man noticed more differences; though both men were in great shape, Nigel was slightly more built in the shoulders and not as slender as Hannibal. The doctor held himself ramrod straight, with shoulders square, whereas Nigel was in the habit of slouching. However, Will knew it wasn't simple indolence; the man's stance brought to mind instead the misleading languor of a dangerous jungle cat.

Suddenly shy, Will looked from one brother to another, not sure what he was supposed to do. He wanted to be touched; he would do anything to be touched. The word _please_ was right there at his lips when Nigel stepped forward and parted Will's thighs; sliding strong arms around him as he pressed himself close, Nigel dipped his mouth into the crook of the younger man's shoulder and then ran his tongue slowly along Will's collarbone. Gasping and shivering, Will let out a little helpless moan as his hands grasped at Nigel's back. The older man laughed under his breath.

"There's something really fucking gorgeous about the way you do that," said Nigel, pulling back to look at Will. The younger man frowned and slowly shook his head, confused.

"I believe Nigel means the way you react to the simplest of touches," Hannibal said, walking to the other side of the island. "A rather fetching combination of wantonness and innocence."

Craning his neck to watch the doctor, Will wasn't prepared when Nigel suddenly pushed him backwards. Arms flying out to catch himself, Will smacked down hard on the stainless steel, a startled breath bursting out of him from the shock of the cold metal on his back. Having cushioned his head from the fall, Hannibal stood holding it cradled in his big hands as he stared down at Will, his dark eyes serious.

"Now what is it that you find so spectacularly alluring about my brother that you would let him drag you back here uninvited, I wonder?" he asked quietly. Will's heart lurched in his chest.

"I... ah... wait, Hannibal... I..." spluttered Will, trying desperately to guess what his lover wanted to hear. Hannibal's eyes flicked up, staring at his brother for a moment with a slightly curious look. Nigel's hands stroked up Will's parted thighs, teasing the skin of his pelvis around the base of his cock with his fingertips, pulling softly at his pubic hair. Will's erection surged with blood and his stomach muscles tightened. He held his eyes closed for a moment; Hannibal's line of questioning made him think that he shouldn't be allowing himself to react to Nigel's touch... But how could he not? His body was on fire from Nigel's teasing, a steady, pulsing, raw lust that was stealing his breath and making him want to beg and plead shamefully for contact. When Will opened his eyes, Hannibal was looking down at him, his brown eyes amused. With a wolfish grin that would have looked right at home on his brother's face, Hannibal leaned in closer, grazing his lips over Will's forehead.

"It's all right, Will; I know how Nigel's mercenary qualities can be mistaken for charm," said Hannibal, and Nigel let out a sharp laugh. "And, I know how your desires, having been brought so close to the surface by myself, have left you somewhat defenceless... So, I will forgive the intrusion."

Will could hear the unspoken words: _...this time_.

Though the doctor appeared to have regained his normal, affable manner, there was a definite warning there for Will: the younger man was forgiven, but a repeat performance would not be tolerated. Will felt a chill; the more he got to know the stately doctor, the more streaks of ruthlessness he discovered beneath the charming facade.

Before he had a chance to respond, Will let out a surprised gasp as Nigel grabbed him behind the knees and brought his legs up, leaning in to press his mouth high up against the inside of the younger man's thigh. Hannibal's eyes turned back to Nigel, and he said a few curt-sounding words. His twin replied by murmuring his response against the sensitive skin of Will's inner thigh, and Hannibal just shook his head with an exasperated look on his face, one that seemed to be reserved solely for his brother.

Will closed his eyes tight as Nigel's tongue slid across to the base of his testicles and licked gently at his scrotum with a soft, flat tongue.

Under the spotlights of Hannibal's kitchen, on his back with legs spread in the air, Will felt terribly exposed. When Nigel's tongue made its way down further and pressed against his asshole, Will panted hard, eyes clenched tight. One of Hannibal's hands came up to stroke his cheek, a finger touching his bottom lip lightly before the older man's mouth came down to press against his. Will trembled, hands scrabbling over the hard metal surface of the counter, not daring to touch himself as Nigel's tongue slid into him; it licked at the sensitive rim, parting the tight entrance with its slick, moving heat.

Will groaned and shifted his hips; lifting his hands up to grasp the backs of his thighs, he held onto them to give Nigel better access.

When had he become so shameless? Had it started the day that Dr. Lecter made him kneel on the carpet of his office, or had Will always had this sordid lust buried within him?

Rounding his back to lift his hips up and whimpering into Hannibal's kiss, he spread his legs further, fingers digging into his own flesh; Nigel's mobile lips pressed at him as he tongued deeper into Will. It was an agonizing pleasure, and Will's cock bobbed up from his stomach, a long, clear thread of precum linking the head of it to his stomach. Then his whole body shuddered, and he moaned open-mouthed as he felt the tip of Nigel's finger touch him. The doctor pulled away, and Will opened his eyes to see that Hannibal was watching his face, rapt.

"What?" whispered Will hoarsely. The doctor licked his lips and shifted his stance.

"As Nigel said... there's something incredibly captivating about your responses. Something I dearly enjoy about you, Will," replied Hannibal, his voice raw with desire. Will's head fell back a little bit as Hannibal lowered the hand holding it up.

When Hannibal leaned forward to slide his smooth cockhead over Will's lips, the younger man opened his mouth to lick at it obediently. Pushing it past Will’s lapping tongue, Hannibal's desire to have him swallow down his cock was clear as he angled the younger man's head further back. The position that Will was in, with his head hanging off the edge of the island, meant that his throat was in a straight line to his mouth; Hannibal's length slid in slowly and smoothly. Feeling like gagging slightly at first, Will then realized that the angle opened his throat wider, meaning he was able to take in more without struggling against it. Closing his eyes, Will breathed through his nose, his thighs trembling as Nigel slid his spit-slick finger easily inside him. Hannibal groaned low in his chest, and began plunging his cock down the red, wet tunnel of the younger man's throat slowly. Soon Will found himself moaning and whimpering with every thrust as the brothers fell into sync, Hannibal's cock fucking his mouth while Nigel breached him with a second finger, Will's tender opening stretching to accommodate the older man's knuckles as Nigel fingered him with long strokes that rubbed and teased at his prostate.

Will's need had become a living thing, scrabbling at his nerves and laying them bare; Nigel's tongue had come back to slide between the two fingers that stretched him open, and Will cried out from the sensation. His cock, a rigid staff that had been rubbing against his belly with the movements of his hips, was finally enveloped by long fingers, and he squirmed in pleasure atop the counter. The noises Will made were debauched and humiliating, but he couldn't stop; the kitchen echoed loud with his muffled cries. Hannibal pulled his cock back slightly and began fucking Will's mouth shallowly, just running the head of it through the younger man's lips as Nigel's hand slid down Will's shaft, making him realize just how wet he was. It wouldn't be long before he came at this rate. He gasped, releasing the suction over Hannibal's cock when Nigel's fingers suddenly left him. A moment later, he felt the unmistakable sensation of Nigel's thick cockhead begin to rub against his asshole.

However, Nigel stopped and released him at a sharp sound from Hannibal.

Will opened his eyes in confusion and dismay, wondering what had happened. After hearing footfalls approach, Will tensed in shock when Nigel leaned down to kiss the underside of his jaw and neck as Hannibal began to fuck his mouth once more.

This was monstrous and divine, and it sent his heart racing; Nigel's open lips were pressing into skin that was moving rhythmically with Hannibal's plunging length. It was as if Nigel were kissing his brother's cock through the flesh of Will's jaw, and it excited him past the point of caution; recklessly, he reached for his own cock, just to clutch at the base to keep himself calm.

Will heard the doctor grunt above him, his fingers digging into Will's scalp painfully, and Nigel's teeth bit into his neck softly, letting out his own pleased moan into Will's skin. Hand clenched agonizingly tight around his shaft, Will began to feel lightheaded and overwhelmed; it was everything he could do not to stroke himself swiftly to climax, so desperate he was to push the waves of his frantic desire over the edge.

As if realizing the intensity of the younger man's frenzy, Nigel backed off and cradled Will's head as Hannibal pulled his cock out of his mouth. In a daze, Will blinked up at Nigel as the man wiped at the spit on Will’s lips with his fingers, looking down on him with a smile.

"Ah you're fucking perfect," murmured Nigel. After a moment the older man lifted his eyes, and Will watched Nigel's throat move as he swallowed.

"Seems Hannibal wants first dibs on that gorgeous, tight ass of yours," said Nigel, looking back down at Will; the younger man thought he detected resentment in his tone.

Closing his eyes, Will hissed a long breath through his teeth as Hannibal smeared something cold on him, quickly pressing the hot head of his cock against the oiled opening.

Will moaned low and Nigel bent low to kiss him, stealing the breath that panted loud from his lungs. Will was still sore from the night before; the noise he let out when Hannibal pushed himself steadily into his body was a strangled cry. Will whimpered into the kiss, letting go of his cock and reaching up to grasp Nigel's strong shoulders, fingers digging into the older man like he was an anchor. However, the pain didn't last; Hannibal moved slowly within him until pleasure loosened Will's muscles and made him pant with want.

With Hannibal's slick cock gliding easily inside him and Nigel savaging his mouth with rough tongue-kisses, Will felt his lust soar. He was filled with a rising, dizzying tide that would soon send him over the edge. When Nigel straightened to replace his tongue with his cock, Will realized he was sliding against the stainless steel of the countertop, his skin slippery with a thin sheen of sweat. Nigel groaned loud as Will tightened his lips around his shaft, and Will whimpered in response; he was gloriously filled from both ends, ass and mouth existing solely for the brothers' lust. The kitchen rang with the sound of flesh pounding against flesh, and Will's frantic, muffled cries were backed by the twins' low groans. Every pass of Hannibal's cock over his sensitive prostate brought with it an electric surge of pleasure, spurring Will towards his mounting climax. He felt the raw heat gathering in his loins and the trembling in his muscles that preceded orgasm... but, to Will's crushing dismay, Hannibal simply pulled out, and Nigel followed suit. Letting out a cry like a wounded animal, Will panted and shook hard on the kitchen island. Oh god no.

"No! Please... please. Hannibal please. Fucking please please _please_ ," he moaned, driven crazy by how incredibly close he was. His cock throbbed up in time to his heart, wet and shiny and almost painfully hard. "Fuck me," whispered Will hoarsely. "Please don't fucking stop. _Please._ Just fuck me. Please. Nigel? _Jesus_." Will's breath heaved in his lungs, the muscles of both legs jumping and shivering as he tried to get himself under control. Tears leaked from the corners of both eyes; he felt swollen, ripe, frantic... Nigel's hand tightened on his wrist, and Will realized he was digging into the man's shoulders out of frustration.

"Ow. Sorry. I'm sorry," whimpered Will, his wrist trapped in Nigel's vicelike grip. _Please please please_.... Will wanted to clutch at the brothers and beg and cry; he felt so fucking raw. When Nigel, holding onto his wrist, dragged him up to a sitting position by rounding the island, Will shivered as he looked miserably into the two sets of eyes alight with lust and amusement; letting out a long, desperate moan, Will realized then that they were nowhere near done with him.


	12. Release

When Hannibal reached out and pulled Will off the island, he stumbled, his legs boneless and weak. Falling forward, Will clung to Hannibal's side, pushing his face into the crook of the older man's neck, each breath just a soft, whimpering moan. The doctor stroked his back and hushed him softly, letting Will lean almost his whole weight into him; it took a few moments for the quiet pause to soothe away some of Will's trembling before he could stand on his own. Looking up over Hannibal's broad shoulder, Will saw that Nigel was watching him. For a split second Will read a soft sadness in the older man's eyes, but it was so quick that he thought he had imagined it in his frazzled state; when Will blinked, Nigel was grinning wickedly at him.

"Come on, Han," said his twin, "I want my fucking turn with your puppy."

Nigel's words coursed through him like a molten finger in his mind stroking the fevered pulse of his desire. Shivering slightly, he just stared mutely, clutching at Hannibal as the older man's hands ran over his body, soft and reassuring. The doctor pressed his lips against his temple, and Will’s eyes went down to where Nigel was stroking his own heavy cock.

"You're a good boy, Will... Come with me," murmured Hannibal. The doctor disentangled himself, and pulled him forward by his arm. Will felt weak and hollowed out by lust; all he could think about was obeying. Being their toy. Being a good boy. _Yes._ He wanted to be fucked and filled; thick shafts and wide, swollen heads opening him up within, mouths on his skin, hard fingers digging into him. He didn't even reach for his own throbbing cock, a hard, curve standing rigid from his sweat-matted pubic hair... It simply wasn't his to touch anymore. In a daze, Will let himself be led to Hannibal's living room, Nigel following behind with what looked like a bottle of olive oil in one hand.

Hannibal stopped in front of the wide, oxblood leather couch. Turning around, he then sat down in the corner of it, reclining slightly with his legs up on the soft cushioned seat. Will's breath sounded loud in his ears as he watched him move his big hand slowly over his hard length, the tip of it glistening wetly in the wan light.

Nigel's warm hands glided over the skin of Will's waist from behind, and he gasped as the man's cockhead nudged at the cleft of his ass. Hannibal murmured something and smiled; Will heard Nigel sigh. Sounding frustrated, the man from Bucharest replied with a few terse words, and his brother nodded.

"Go on ahead, Will," said Nigel, his voice near Will's ear. "Climb up on your master's lap like a good puppy. Here... I'll even help you."

With Nigel's hands guiding his faltering limbs, Will got up on the couch, straddling Hannibal's hips. The older man looked up at him, eyes just angles of darkness in his face as he coaxed Will further forward, positioning him above the thick cock he held clenched upright in his fist. Nigel's hands, holding onto Will's waist, pressed down gently, and Will let out a hard breath and a desperate-sounding moan as he felt the tender little mouth of his ass begin to swallow down the hardness of Hannibal's cock. Releasing the grip on his shaft once he was sure Will could slide easily the rest of the way down, Hannibal lifted his own hands to hold the younger man around his hips, fingers resting near Nigel's with his thumbs on the curves of Will's pelvis.

Will closed his eyes and let gravity lower his body, four hands holding him steady as he impaled himself on Hannibal's cock.

Splayed over the older man's lap, Will shuddered as his ass made contact with Hannibal's thighs; letting himself rest down hard, he stayed motionless for a moment, just savouring the feeling of being filled so deep. Hannibal made a soft sound, something less than a groan, and the older man's cock twitched inside Will once; the younger man opened his eyes and looked down at his lover, his breath trapped momentarily in his throat.

Nigel's mouth came down gently and brushed against the back of his neck, prompting a surprised moan from Will; when he felt Hannibal's thighs part and Nigel climb up onto the couch behind him, Will's heart began careening in his chest. Hannibal's hands tightened on his hips, and the older man pushed up, prompting Will to move; quick to obey, he shifted himself up, feeling the cock glide slickly through his tightness, the head of it caressing the sensitive spot inside him. Arching his back to rest against Nigel's shoulder, Will closed his eyes and began to thrust up and down slowly, undulating his pelvis in a way that moved Hannibal's cock easily inside him. The older man let out a pleased groan from below; with his hands supporting the motions of Will's narrow hips, Hannibal began rocking his own body in time.

Will trembled with pleasure as one of Nigel's hands skated across his chest, pinching hard at his nipples and then stroking downwards, caressing the younger man's skin and dancing over the moving muscles in his abdomen, stopping to tease softly around his bobbing erection. Will fought for breath, his mouth open and sweat-beaded brow furrowed as he worked himself on Hannibal's cock, already slipping quickly towards his own culmination.

Suddenly, Nigel grabbed Will's hair and turned his head to the side so the older man could speak softly into his ear.

"Mmmm... I want to feel your tight ass on my dick, my darling. Say ‘I want Nigel to fuck my hole’." said Nigel softly, tightening his grip on the younger man's hair. Will squeezed his eyes hard; he could hear Hannibal panting below him. With his hips angled back, he rocked in just the right way that the smooth head of Hannibal's cock glided firmly against his prostate. Gritting his teeth, Will forced himself again to slow his movements lest he cum.

"I want Nigel to fuck my hole," he whispered hoarsely, barely audible. The words themselves made his cock pulse up hard. Nigel murmured a _hmm?_ against his cheek, so Will licked his lips and repeated the scandalous words a little louder.

Beneath him Hannibal groaned softly; however, the doctor acquiesced by pushing up on Will, lifting him so his cock slid out of the younger man, landing wet and hard on his own furry stomach. Nigel chuckled and leaned forward, pushing Will's torso down towards Hannibal; the older man's hands came around him, catching Will before he fell too far. Will rested his forehead against the side of the doctor's neck and began whimpering as Hannibal's hands slid down his body to his ass, spreading his cheeks... Offering him up to his twin.

Will let out a long, hoarse moan as he felt Nigel slip his oiled fingers into him; after finger-fucking him quickly, pads caressing him deep and then pulling out, Nigel pressed the head of his cock against Will and grunted as he slid his whole length slowly into the younger man's body. Will cried out, he was so raw; there was pain and there was pleasure, but he was no longer sure which was which.

Trembling against Hannibal, he concentrated on just breathing as Nigel fucked him hard, shoving him against Hannibal's body. However, after only a few strokes, Nigel pulled out and Hannibal forced Will back onto his cock. With a whimper, Will realized that the brothers were going to use him to tease themselves closer to orgasm, turn by turn. Every thrust brought Will teetering to the edge; when one stopped to let the other take a turn at Will. The pause was barely enough for him to catch his breath and struggle against the hot, liquid sensation uncoiling in his groin.

"Please... ah fuck... _please_... please I'm going to cum. Please let me cum. _Please_..." moaned Will; he felt like he was going to rattle himself apart he was shaking so hard. "Let me cum. Please... please..." He repeated the word over and over against Hannibal's throat, kissing the older man's neck and clinging tight to him as he begged for release.

He didn't know who was fucking him anymore... he felt, rather than heard, Hannibal's noises against his lips... someone's hand closed over his cock and squeezed him tight. Will was let go and penetrated hard again... _I'm going to cum_. Open-mouthed against Hannibal's shoulder... balls so tight... the cock in his ass slowed, and slowed. Precum dripped sloppily out of him onto Hannibal, mingling with the sweat and oil on the older man's stomach. He groaned loud, hands grasping at Hannibal. _Please_... Nigel pulled out, and Will lowered himself once more onto Hannibal, a strangled cry breaking out from between his lips. He felt cruel fingers twist in his hair, yanking his head to the side, away from Hannibal and pulling him back once again from the brink of orgasm.

"Open your mouth," panted Nigel, dragging himself unsteadily to his feet and standing up on the couch next to Will. "Open your fucking mouth, Will." Will whimpered and did as he was told, opening his mouth as wide as he could as he fucked the hard cock beneath him. Nigel's hand was a blur on his shaft; baring his teeth in a deep growl, Nigel sent a jet of cum to land hot on Will's tongue. Wantonly, Will moaned and angled his head for more as Nigel's hand slowed, every pass milking out another shot at Will's mouth, hitting the back of his throat and dripping from his open lips. After swallowing down the yolky-bitter cum, Will panted and shook, sagging as Nigel released him. Hannibal let out a loud groan beneath him, and Will felt the cock inside him buck hard...

...tipping him over into the staggering frenzy of his own climax. The rolling wave that surged inside Will was enormous and violent; breath heaving, throat wide open in an unending open vowel of sound, Will came hard, the hand on his cock stroking and electrifying his climax into an overwhelming tide of sensation. This was agonizing release, the thick gush of cum that widened the passage inside his cock was exquisite, almost unbearable ecstasy, and he convulsed with the force of it, over and over again. When the last loud cry burst out of him, Will felt himself fall forward, aftershocks rocking his body and causing him to mewl softly against Hannibal's chest.

"It's ok, Will. It's ok. You did well," murmured Hannibal, running his hands softly over Will's back. He twitched and moaned, it was too much... too much. He felt mentally fragile, completely blown out and blasted. Before he could stop himself, Will let out a sob, pushing back against the man holding him, desperate to get away from the cock still buried inside him. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, tears running down his face as another sob shook his body. He had no thoughts left beyond the emotions that tore through him.

Gentle hands lifted him up, soothing sounds, strong arms and broad chests covered him as he wept hard. Lips kissed his neck and his face, warm bodies making him safe. Wrapped in the brothers' embrace on the wide couch, Will's shaking soon began to lessen. Nigel looked down at him and murmured something he didn't understand, stroking his cheek lightly. When he closed his eyes, Will felt a soft mouth over his and he opened to it, the kiss soothing him further. Another mouth kissed along his jaw, and he turned to it, taking solace from the heartbreaking gentleness he was being offered.

"Thank you," Will whispered; opening his eyes, he blinked and wiped at his tears. Yes... thankful. That was what he felt; Will shivered and sighed. He looked from one brother to another, both staring down at him with a blend of amusement and fondness. Hannibal said something softly, and Nigel nodded, his face creasing into a wide smile.

Nigel was the first to move. Like a languid cat, he stretched his long limbs and rose up on hands and knees before slinking off the couch. Hannibal followed suit, pulling Will gently to his feet. The brothers supported Will, hands and arms soft yet strong as they led him to the bathroom. While Hannibal turned on the water, Nigel held Will against his chest, his fingers scratching light patterns on his lower back. Stepping into the big walk-in shower, Hannibal beckoned, and Nigel turned Will around, coaxing him forward under the warm jet of water. Working together, Nigel and Hannibal began to soap Will, and he smiled in surprise, a little embarrassed at first but soon melting into their touch. Wincing as Nigel soaped his sore cock, the younger man breathed deep, holding onto Hannibal for support, and whimpered softly when the man slid his wet fingers inside Will to clean him.

Despite the soreness, Will felt so good: sleepy and gentled and spoiled. Closing his eyes, he groaned softly as Hannibal's hands massaged his scalp, Nigel holding him upright against him under the soothing spray. It was decadent... Will knew he was being rewarded for being a good boy.

It felt like only minutes had passed before Will was wrapped in one of Hannibal's huge fluffy towels and scooped up into strong arms. His eyes were closed when they lay him on the bed, already dozing. The duvet was pulled up over him, and Will turned his head, burrowing into the softness.

However, he frowned, suddenly remembered something. Will opened his eyes and blinked up at Hannibal who was standing next to the bed, pulling a loose linen shirt over his head.

"I'm sorry..." Will said softly. "I just realized. We interrupted you. Are you having someone for dinner?" Flinching at Nigel's sudden bark of laughter from behind him, Will turned to look at the naked man that was curled up on his side on the bed, resting up on one elbow with an unlit Camel sticking out of his mouth.

"Oh he probably is... so, who is it, Han? Your lawyer? Your tax accountant?" asked Nigel, his voice deeply amused. Will heard Hannibal chuckle softly, and he turned to look back at the doctor. Hannibal shook his head, the exasperated look he often gave his brother was softened by fondness.

"Something like that. Don't worry yourself about it, Will. Just sleep. You deserve it," replied Hannibal turning to leave. "Nigel... Come help me. Leave the poor boy alone. Besides, you can't smoke that in here." The doctor walked out of the room, clicking the light off behind him. Nigel waited a moment before leaning over to look down at Will, his face just a deeper shadow in the darkness of Hannibal's room; soft as a whisper, his lips came down to touch Will's.

Will gasped at the unexpected surge of emotion that sparked from the kiss, and he suddenly felt tears spring to his eyes; in his brittle state Will was ill-equipped to deal with the fact that Nigel's heart was beating fast against him, not in lust but in something much more profound.


	13. An Inappropriate Gift

Will pulled off the main road, his Volvo bumping over the narrow stretch of uneven gravel that led to his property. As he came up the long driveway, Will was surprised to see Hannibal standing on his front lawn looking up the little farmhouse. The man was facing away from him, his broad back poker-straight in the brown overcoat he habitually wore in cold weather, gloved hands clasped behind him. Smiling, Will turned the key in the ignition, killing the engine; he hadn't expected to see Hannibal until the next day when they met for their weekly session in Baltimore, and his heart beat a little faster from the unexpectedness of the visit.

When he had left Hannibal's house the previous day, it had been an awkward parting. After being left alone in Hannibal's room the night before, the brothers had let him sleep for a few hours to recuperate, only waking him to make sure he had something to eat. The mood then had been both gentle and intimate; soft touches and easy smiles had accompanied the meal and the glass of whiskey afterwards.

However, when it had come time to retire for the evening, Hannibal was firm about making his brother sleep in the guest room. Nigel had been outraged at the abrupt dismissal that, to Will, had come out of nowhere. Standing out in the hallway as Hannibal repeated the same words over and over, Nigel had shaken his head in disbelief, his voice low and pleading. Having retreated to the bed, unable to handle the exchange, Will had found himself both relieved and strangely disappointed when the man from Bucharest finally stalked off, muttering angrily to himself.

As Hannibal closed the door to the bedroom, Will had heard the soft clink of a bottle hitting the rim of a glass and figured Nigel was raiding the doctor's well-stocked liquor cabinet. Curled against Hannibal's side, Will had fallen asleep wondering if a drunken Nigel would barge in on them halfway through the night.

The next morning, Hannibal's twin was nowhere to be found.

Hannibal hadn't seemed surprised and, in the light of day, Will had begun feeling almost painfully tense and awkward about the whole situation; feeling a sudden, desperate need to be alone to sort out his head, he had just grabbed a brioche and nearly burned himself on the cup of coffee he gulped down in his rush to get away. Blaming the early-morning meeting with Jack, Will had left in an almost stumbling hurry, cursing his cowardice as he made his escape.

Hannibal had watched him go with raised brows but had made no move to stop him. It was only when Will was standing outside that had he realized two things: his car was still parked at the academy, and Jack had specifically requested Dr. Lecter's presence in his office as well. Brow furrowed and shoulders drawn up, Will had stood miserable and motionless in the dim grey cold for nearly five minutes before starting off down the street in search of a cab, having decided to tell Jack that Hannibal had other matters to attend to; the fact that he was too embarrassed to go back inside and face his lover had filled Will with deep shame.

Now two days later, Will was relieved that the sheer pleasure he felt in seeing the older man far outweighed any remaining awkwardness. He opened the car door and slid out; leaning down, he grabbed his brown leather satchel from the passenger's seat before taking a few steps towards the older man. As Hannibal turned to look at him, Will immediately realized his mistake. He stopped in his tracks, the smile leaving his face.

"Does Hannibal know that you raided his wardrobe?" he asked tersely. Nigel's brows came down, and the muscles worked in his jaw.

"I can't be that fucking obvious... What gave me away?" asked Nigel, lifting a gloved hand to pluck at the plaid scarf that hid the tattoo on the side of his neck. Walking slowly towards Will, the older man smiled hesitantly.

"You don't look happy to see me, Will," Nigel continued, his expression both reproachful and disappointed.

Will glanced around, suddenly and foolishly paranoid that Hannibal was going to materialize out of thin air. _Why do I feel so fucking guilty?_ He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. Hearing Nigel take another step, he tensed and looked up.

"Why are you here?" asked Will, gritting his teeth as he blinked rapidly and shifted his eyes to stare over the man's shoulder; it was disconcerting to see Nigel dressed in Hannibal's clothing. He found himself wondering if the man from Bucharest had completed the costume down to the silk boxers Hannibal liked to wear.

Will licked his lips and swallowed.

"Hey now," said Nigel softly, and Will turned to look at him, drawn unconsciously by the quiet emotion in the man's voice. Hannibal's twin looked at him with confusion in his dark-brown eyes. "I honestly thought you'd be glad to see me, Will." The man stared down at his hands for a moment, his lips working against each other and his brow creased.

"Then why are you trying to impersonate Hannibal?" asked Will, his eyes narrowed. Without raising his head, Nigel laughed softly but didn't respond. Will shifted his weight from one foot to the other, feeling incredibly unsure of himself. When Nigel looked back up, the man just seemed weary. Will felt an involuntary pang of sympathy and let out a small sigh.

"I'm going home tonight," said Nigel, his face having gone bland as his eyes looked from Will to the skeletal trees on his property. Will ran a hand through his hair and groaned inwardly; he had to send Nigel away, nothing good could possibly come of him being here.

"Do you want to come in for a coffee? Or a beer?" Will said instead, completely astounded by the words coming out of his mouth. Nigel's countenance changed immediately; as he turned back to Will, his usual sharp grin had creased his face, but his eyes looked poignantly relieved.

"I'd love to," said Nigel simply and waited to follow Will up the steps to the house.

Will's hands were unsteady as he jammed the key in the lock.

 _What am I doing?_ he thought miserably as he opened the door. Before he had a chance to warn Nigel, the dogs barrelled past Will and surrounded the stranger, noses snuffling and tails wagging. To his complete surprise, Nigel let out a laugh of delight and immediately sank down to his haunches on the porch, pulling off a leather glove with his teeth to stroke the furry flanks of the dogs vying for his attention.

Despite all of his misgivings, Will found himself smiling wide at the spectacle. Nigel was chuckling and murmuring at the enthusiastic, furry faces that pushed into his, pink tongues at the ready. Shaking his head slowly, Will was struck again by just how different the brothers were. Nigel, falling on his rump on the painted boards, laughed loud; he looked up with shining eyes at Will.

"Why do you have so many fucking dogs?" asked Nigel, grinning as he scrubbed a large hand through Winston's shaggy fur. Will smiled ruefully at the amount of dog hair that was being transferred to Hannibal's coat. He lifted one shoulder in a shrug.

"I like dogs. And they seem to like me," he responded with a shy smile. Nigel nodded and smiled back; Will had the feeling that the man understood exactly what he meant. After watching Nigel with the dogs for another moment, he clucked his tongue.

"Ok ok ok... That's enough guys. Go on now... " he said, making a shooing motion with his hand. The dogs circled Nigel a few more times but obeyed, finally trotting off the porch and spreading out, happy to be outdoors. Will held out a hand to help Nigel up and found that he was grinning easily at the older man. Slightly embarrassed, he ducked his head and waited until Nigel had walked through the door before following.

The older man strode to the middle of the room and stood still, head swivelling to take in his surroundings. Walking past him, Will made his way to the kitchen, laying his satchel on the counter. Frowning in dismay, he belatedly remembered that he was completely out of coffee and was down to his last beer. Will closed his eyes. _Stupid._

"This is where you live?" asked Nigel. Will looked up and nodded at the man who had shrugged out of his overcoat, draping it over the back of a chair. "It doesn't bother you to be out in the middle of fucking nowhere?"

Will shook his head; fingers drumming against the countertop, he furrowed his brow at Nigel.

"No. Uh... ok, I might have been hasty with the coffee and beer offer. I've got one beer. And water. Can I get you the beer? Water? Beer?" Will asked, feeling like the words were tripping over themselves on his tongue. He watched as Nigel's grin widened in amusement. The older man leaned down and reached into the pocket of the overcoat, pulling out a silver flask. Grinning wolfishly, Nigel unscrewed the top and took a pull from it.

"Hey, it's all right. Shit happens. See? I'm taken care of. You can have the beer," said Nigel, winking and motioning with the flask in his hand. His eyes followed Will as he walked to the fridge and opened it, retrieving the lone brown bottle. After twisting the cap off the beer and tossing it in the sink, the younger man leaned his hip back against the counter, trying to look casual even though his heart rate was uneven and his hands shaky.

"It's the way you move," Will said quietly, surprising himself. He took a swallow of beer. Nigel's brows raised; the older man looked confused.

"You don't move like Hannibal. That's how I knew it was you right away," Will explained.

Eyes narrowed in curiosity, Nigel tilted his head slightly.

"That's... Interesting. How do I move?" he asked, leaning against the kitchen counter. Will felt a little tightness in his throat and took a small sip of beer to cover his awkwardness. He frowned and chewed at his lip a moment before answering.

"Like a man who's used to others moving out of his way," Will answered. _Like a bad man, a dangerous man._ Nigel looked pleased with Will's answer and nodded. He reached into the breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a soft pack, Lucky Strikes this time. He raised his eyebrows at Will, gesturing to the pack and Will nodded, sliding open a drawer to pull out the old plastic ashtray he had seen in there. The two men stood in silence as Nigel tapped out a smoke and put it between his lips, his head to the side as he lit it with the zippo that had appeared in his hand.

"So how does my brother move, then?" asked Nigel, drawing on the cigarette. The plume of smoke curled up in the bright sun streaming into the kitchen, and Will watched it while putting his thoughts to words.

"Hannibal is like a man who watches others' movements before making his own; but when he does, others don't recognize their own gestures in his grace," he said slowly, eyes focused on nothing. When a few seconds of silence had passed, he turned to look at Nigel. The older man was staring at him in surprise, the ash of the cigarette burning between his fingers getting long out of neglect.

"That's pretty fucking poetic," said Nigel softly. "Hannibal said you had a knack for reading people. I wonder if he knows how much of him you can see... "

Will's brows came down, but Nigel just smiled and shook his head, waving away the question the younger man was on the verge of asking: _What the hell does that mean?_ The older man tapped his cigarette in the ashtray and looked piercingly at Will.

"Listen. I... wanted to come here to give you something," said Nigel, reaching into the breast of Hannibal's dark blue suit jacket. He pulled his hand out and held something up for Will to see.

On Nigel's palm rested a largish jackknife with a silver handle. Will frowned and looked up at the older man, confused. Nigel just held his hand out further, waiting for Will to come take it from him. Reaching hesitantly across the kitchen island, Will picked up the knife in his forefinger and thumb, purposefully not touching the older man's skin. He turned it over in his hands. The handle was a gaudy, chased-silver affair and, when the light caught it, Will saw that it was engraved. In looped writing it said "To a Good Boy" on one side and "Love, Nigel" on the other. Will felt heat in his face as he stared down at the terribly inappropriate gift in his hand.

"Hannibal told me you liked to fish. I thought this would come in handy," said Nigel, a smile in his voice. Before Will could stop himself, he started laughing; it was so ridiculous. Nigel watched Will for a moment, brows low over his eyes.

"What?" asked the dangerous man from Bucharest. "Don't you like it?"

Will held up a hand, still chuckling; a gesture of appeasement.

"No, no... It's very ah... pretty," he said, smiling wide. "It's just completely and totally impractical for gutting fish." It was true; getting fish guts out of all the embossing would be a nightmare. The older man smiled a little sheepishly.

"Hey, what the fuck do I know about fishing?" Nigel asked, bringing up one shoulder in a shrug. Will thought he would start laughing all over again; instead, he took the last gulp of beer and closed his fist over the knife.

"Well. Thank you. Anyway," said Will awkwardly, turning to put the empty bottle into the case on the floor next to the fridge. He heard a soft step and straightened, a little unnerved to see that Nigel had come within a few feet of him.

In a strange daze, Will watched as Nigel dug long, tanned fingers into the half-Windsor knot at his throat, starting to pull the tie apart. He was on the verge of pointing out another of Nigel's mistakes—Hannibal always used a Full Windsor—when Will realized that the man's eyes, locked on his own, had gone dark and hungry with need.


	14. An Appopriate End

Will opened his mouth to say something, anything to kill the tension that had suddenly turned the air as thick as molasses, but his voice just died in his throat. He watched, mesmerized as Nigel slid the length of silk out from under the stiff collar with a whisper of cloth, his fingertips quickly undoing the small buttons as the other hand casually dropped the tie on the floor. Another step forward; Nigel's collar was open, suit jacket shrugged off, one hand now working the buttons loose on a cuff. Will took a step backwards and let out a startled noise as his shoulders hit the fridge.

A slow exhale came from between his lips; brow furrowed, Will desperately tried to summon the words he knew he had to say. Folding his arms over his chest, he then looked to the side, heart beating fast; Will shook his head.

"What are you doing?" Will asked, his voice just above a whisper. The fridge was hard and unyielding behind him as he pushed himself against it. Eyes flicking to Nigel's face, Will felt at a loss. The older man's presence was just so overwhelming, so demanding. Nigel's sly, self-assured movements as he came another step closer unerringly bypassed Will's common sense and pulled at something within him.

Nigel smiled a wide, sharp-toothed grin, his broad chest dark next to the silvery white material as the shirt fell open. Will's eyebrows drew together, creasing his forehead, and he ground his teeth together in frustration. _Get out. Just get out_. The words were right there, but...

... did he truly want Nigel to leave?

The sound he made when Nigel reached for him was an embarrassing whimper, and Will swallowed hard, looking up at the ceiling in shame. Nigel's hand, warm and dry, stroked the side of his face, fingers threading their way through the hair at Will's nape, thumb coming to rest lightly at the corner of the trapped man's jaw.

"Will. Look at me please," murmured the older man, his tone gentle. Will's heart was battering his ribcage. His hands, tight around his biceps felt strangely numb, and he let out a long breath, blinking hard. Nigel's fingers slid softly against his scalp, sending jolts that ran through him and collided in his chest, stealing the air from his lungs. Closing his eyes, Will shook his head slightly.

"You... should... leave," he said quietly, forcing the words past the lump in his throat. Nigel was silent, but the image of him surrounded by Will's dogs dragged hard at the younger man's resolve; it murmured to him that this brother was full of an easy warmth with none of the strange, cold restraint that Will saw over and over in Hannibal's eyes. It would be so easy...

Will groaned and reached out to push Nigel away; he needed a breath, needed to get away, but his treasonous hands just slid around the older man's waist instead, the soft skin against his palms paralyzing him. Laughing low, Nigel took Will's blunder as an invitation and leaned in to press his lips against the side of the younger man's neck, right over the pulse point thrumming in his neck. The contact electrified Will, and he jerked away from Nigel, smacking the back of his head hard against the fridge. The pain shook him into action, and he quickly slid to the side, away from Nigel. Standing with his feet planted apart on the old, warped boards, Will held an unsteady hand out in front of him.

"Don't, Nigel. Just don't," he said, trying to mask the waver in his voice with something that he hoped passed for outrage rather than despair.

Nigel frowned and licked his lips, his countenance shifting to something slightly menacing as he tilted his head and appraised him. Will tensed, a shiver going through him as he was reminded that this was not a man used to being refused. Nigel took another long-legged step towards Will, and he felt an unwelcome thrill.

"We're friends, aren't we? At least I thought we were friends," said Nigel, his voice soft, but his eyes dark and serious as he stared hard at Will. "I just... don't understand what the _fucking_ problem is." Another step towards Will made him retreat further; Will was starting to feel like a mouse being stalked by a very hungry cat.

_Mice don't normally want to be caught._

"Please," begged Will, his voice hoarse.

Nigel chuckled softly in amusement and walked forward, reaching out slowly for Will’s shoulder. Will's brow furrowed as he looked into warm brown eyes that were so familiar and so strange all at once. " _Please_ ," he repeated.

The heat of Nigel's body reached him through his clothes, his hand sliding around the back of Will's neck.

"Now that is a word I love hearing from your lips, darling. But... Are you asking me to please stop? Or, are you asking me to please make you cum hard using only my cock?" smiled Nigel, coming closer and leaning in so that his parted lips stopped just short of Will's. His breath smelled of smoke and whiskey, the combination not unpleasant; Will knew Nigel's lips would taste of the amber liquid in the flask.

"I'm with your brother," whispered Will, closing his eyes. However, he knew that he was losing the battle.

Nigel squeezed his neck, the other hand hooking long fingers into Will's waistband, tugging him forward. Will couldn't breathe again; if he moved forward, his mouth would touch Nigel's. He shivered. The anticipation was making his skin feel tight and his throat dry. Nigel's arm curled around his waist, hand down to Will's ass, pressing them hipbone to hipbone. With a quick intake of breath, he realized Nigel's cock was hard; Will could feel the thick ridge of it pushing against him, and he let out a strangled moan as the older man finally closed the space between their lips with a soft kiss. With surprising gentleness, Nigel nudged his mouth open, the hand around the younger man's neck going loose and slow in a caress that wound his fingers through the back of Will's hair.

Breathing into the kiss, Will felt himself tremble at the utter tenderness of Nigel's embrace, his body reacting to the intense passion that guided the man's motions.

Nigel kissed Will deep, his arms warm and strong around the slighter man's frame. Will's mind staggered over the emotion that lay behind the kiss, and it made him feel weak, conflicted. This was not Hannibal; this was a man he barely knew... yet...

As if reading his thoughts, Nigel pulled away, his brown eyes almost tragic in their desire.

"Come with me to Bucharest," Nigel murmured, ghosting his elegantly curved lips over Will's, only to pull back again on a soft breath. "Come be with me." Will's eyes widened, and he felt unsteady. His mind reeled, jumping through the obvious hoops that Nigel held out to him. Bucharest with the older man... passion... deep, mind-blowing, passion to drown in. Sodden, breathless nights. Love.

_Love?_

"Nigel... You can't possibly love me," said Will, aghast, pulling back from him.

The older man's eyes narrowed, burning coals in his starkly chiselled face. He lifted a hand to Will's cheek, and his brown eyes went suddenly sad, the emotions barely having time to overlap as they moved like quicksilver through him. It was then that Will finally saw the truth of the dangerous man from Bucharest as the unrestrained tempest of emotion that drove him was laid bare to Will's talent. There was no middle ground for Hannibal's brother; he was a victim of passions that cut far too deep. It would be Nigel's undoing in the end... It was madness.

"I could give you the world," said Nigel, smiling; his voice was soft and beguiling as he stroked long fingers down to the younger man's neck. Will slowly shook his head, suddenly fearful of sparking the man's anger.

"I'm with Hannibal, Nigel. I belong to him and _only_ him," said Will gently, realizing the truth of the daunting words as he spoke them.

Nigel leaned his head forward so that his forehead rested on Will's, his arm still tight around his waist. Will closed his eyes. It was over; he had to send Nigel away.

"He will kill you in the end. How do you not realize that?" asked the man from Bucharest, his voice low and hoarse. Will started, pushing back hard on Nigel's shoulders to look at him, his brow furrowed.

"Why would you say that?" Will asked, disconcerted. Nigel stared at him a long time, something warring in his eyes, his lips pressed into a tight line. Nigel's hand suddenly clenched the fabric of Will's shirt, and the younger man felt him stiffen.

"Because... He's a fucking asshole." Nigel said loudly.

"That's enough, Nigel," said Hannibal, his voice cold. "It's time for you to go now."

Will turned his head, hurriedly backing away from Nigel at the same time, heart beating with the shock of hearing his lover's voice. What had he seen?

"You know you don't fucking deserve him, Han," snarled Nigel, his face taut with fury. Hannibal stood in the doorway to the living room, his brows raised, and his eyes skeptical.

"I believe Will has made his choice, don't you think?" asked the doctor, his gaze moving to Will's face. The younger man saw relief and fondness in Hannibal’s warm brown eyes, nothing more; but, that was enough to make his chest tighten and bring a smile to his lips. Strangely, Will didn't feel embarrassed by the words he had spoken earlier. Not yet anyway.

Movement out of the corner of Will's eye broke him out of his thoughts and made him turn his head; Nigel had crossed the room and was reaching for the overcoat hanging on the back of the chair. When Hannibal made a sharp noise, Nigel stopped, his face going slack when he saw that his brother held the big Czech revolver in his hand. The silence was a roar in Will's ears as he watched Hannibal lift his arm to point the gun at Nigel's head. The seconds ticked by like long minutes, all movement in the room stilled by the terrifying tableau. The brothers stared at each other; they were mirror twins. Both dark, both light, their fierce eyes locked. Will felt dizzy and breathless, his heart beating double in his chest.

And then... somehow, it was simply over.

Hannibal shook his head and flipped the gun over in his hand, walking forwards to hand it to his brother. After a pause, Nigel accepted it with a small nod, his shoulders round with defeat. Will sighed shakily, feeling numb with relief. The suddenness of it left him lightheaded for a moment as he watched the brothers share a few low words. A dangerous bomb had been defused, and Will didn't quite understand how; but, running a hand through his hair, he realized he didn't actually care. Feeling weary and deflated, Will hugged his arms around himself. He wanted to be alone.

That wasn't quite true.

He wanted to be alone with Hannibal.

When his lover beckoned with a long arm, Will’s feet moved of their own accord; there was no hint of hesitation as he pressed himself thankfully into Hannibal's embrace, turning his face away from the other man who stood staring at him, dark eyes burning with a wet glimmer. He closed his eyes and breathed in Hannibal's warmth, the doctor's voice a rumble against his ear.

"Go home, Nigel."

+++

The plane filled up quickly; the harried economy-class passengers bustling and bumping past those already seated in first class. Nigel sat in the wide seat and looked away from them, squinting as he stared out the window. The glass in his hand, vodka served neat, was already near empty. He was still wearing part of Hannibal's suit and felt a little spike of satisfaction to see that he had managed to get something on the rolled up sleeve of the soft silvery-white shirt. _Stupid suits._ He shifted the toothpick in his mouth to the other side and held up his glass to the stewardess. The girl smiled wide at him and lifted a hand. Her lipstick was a charming shade of pink that complimented the vintage-looking uniform she wore.

"It won't be long, sir," she said, her face dimpling. Nigel's mouth curled into a grin, and he leaned his head over to watch her pert bottom as she reached up high to get something in the narrow space. As she walked away, Nigel shifted in his seat to pull something out from his pocket, his face falling serious as he ran his thumb over the object. His mobile mouth worked for a moment; he still stung from Will's rejection. Lifting the key to Will's small farmhouse to eye level, Nigel gritted his teeth. It was nothing but a keepsake, really. Locks were simple things to pick. Nigel looked up, startled, when the pretty stewardess put another tumbler of the Swedish vodka in front of him, her arm brushing his in a way that could be no accident. Flashing his sharp-toothed smile at her, Nigel wondered whether she was staying over in Bucharest. He needed something to clear his mind, to divert his thoughts from the darkness of Hannibal's words to him:

"Make your way back here, dear brother, and the only parts of yours that my 'puppy' will enjoy is what he will eat off a plate with fork and knife."

**Author's Note:**

> Other works inspired by Brothers includes this wonderful piece by [haanigram](http://hannigram.com):
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Click this link to see the whole NSFW piece in all its glory](http://www.eat-the-bunny.com/brothers-by-breanna.png)  
>  
> 
> and a fantastic [Brothers fanmix](http://8tracks.com/somniumtenebrae/brothers-fanmix?utm_campaign=tumblr_button) by SomniumTenebrae aka [darkdreamsofhannigram](http://darkdreamsofhannigram.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067888) by [lick_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lick_j/pseuds/lick_j)




End file.
